After School Activities
by Welcome2MyMind
Summary: Sequel to "School Activities." Jack and Ennis deal with college and a life afterwards. Through twists and turns, would everything come out okay?
1. College

College had arrived. Jack Twist and Ennis Del Mar had moved into an apartment a few blocks from the college. Ennis had wanted a higher paying job in order to get the apartment and surprise Jack. Which it did. They moved in a few weeks before classes started. They both acquired jobs that would work around their class schedules. Something Ennis was very grateful for after juggling a job and school during his Senior Year of highschool. His parents were paying for the college, but Ennis wanted to put in his part so they didn't take the entire burden.

The summer before college, Ennis and Jack had grown closer even though situations kept them apart. Jack had gone off to Kentucky to help his mom and her new husband move. Instead of staying there for a few days like he had planned, he had ended up staying a few weeks. Jack had found out he had a stepbrother, Jason. And Ennis had went camping up on the mountains for a couple of weeks with his family. And then part time jobs kept them busy and exhausted. But, they had always found time for each other.

And now classes were keeping them apart for most of the day. Jack had work in the mornings while Ennis had classes and, in the afternoon, Jack had classes while Ennis was at work. But, they always had time for each other every night.

Ennis walked into their apartment after work late one night. He had stayed late because the person that took over his shift had been a bit late. He hadn't minded. The longer he stayed, the more he got paid. He pulled off his jacket then kicked off his shoes. He locked the door then went into the bedroom. Jack was sleeping, hugging Ennis' pillow against him. Ennis smiled then got dressed for bed.

He walked over to the bed, nudging Jack to scoot over and give him some room. Jack moaned in his sleep then rolled over, taking Ennis' pillow with him. And hogging all of the covers. Ennis sighed then crawled into bed behind Jack, laying his head on Jack's pillow. Jack moved back against him as Ennis put his arm around him. He didn't wake up or surrender Ennis' pillow though. Ennis didn't feel like grabbing it. He was tired and he had to get up early in the morning. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Ennis woke up the next morning, being the one hugging both pillows. At some point, the cover had been kicked off onto the floor. He could hear Jack in the shower then groaned when the alarm went off just as he was trying to get back to sleep. He turned the alarm off then sat up, straightening his rumpled shirt as he stepped out of the bedroom to get some breakfast. He paused when he saw the note on the fridge: "Love you more, Love you most. Sorry, bud, I burnt your toast." He turned his head and smiled when he saw the blackened toast resting on a plate on the counter.

He was sitting at the table eating breakfast, along with the toast, when Jack came out of the bedroom. He sat down across from Ennis. "When do you gotta get to class?" he asked.

"In an hour," Ennis replied, watching as Jack broke a piece off one of the slices of toast and ate it. "Big test."

"Ready for it?" Jack asked. In highschool, Jack had done his best to help Ennis through every single class in order to get a good education and graduate and Ennis had been very grateful. Asking Jack to move in with him at graduation had shown it.

"As ready as I can be," Ennis said, finishing his breakfast then putting the dishes in the sink. "Good luck at work." He gave Jack a quick kiss before heading off to take his own shower.

Ennis headed to class and things went by smoothly. It was easier than he had expected. Afterwards, he sat outside, just enjoying the cool breeze. He had his notebook in hand, but he hadn't wrote any poetry for a while now. Living his life had grabbed his attention more than putting it down in words. He still wrote short poems to Jack and they had both started giving each other little notes like that. The journal Ennis had given him prom night was resting on their sidetable and Jack probably read it every night. "A lost will, a deep sense, hoping love will come out thence," had become a pretty important motto for them both.

He turned his head slightly when he heard students talking about a big party coming up. He knew Jack would hear about it later today and then he would try to talk Ennis into going like he had been doing since they got to college. Ennis always reminded him that he wasn't a party guy. He had said that Jack could go without him, but Jack never had. How could he have fun without Ennis? Jack had been a party guy in highschool and Ennis felt guilty whenever he kept Jack from going to a party. He always felt as if he was keeping Jack from a part of his life that Jack missed.

But Ennis wasn't a party guy.

Jack caught him later that afternoon before Ennis headed off to work. "Hear about that party that's comin' up?" he asked.

"You're late for class," Ennis said, dodging the question.

"Fuck classes," Jack said. Ennis gave him a look. "Okay, didn't mean it." He followed Ennis into the bedroom. "Will you at least think about the party? You need to have some fun of your own and not being a party guy won't give you that."

"Being late for class-"

"You went to my birthday party," Jack persisted. "What's so different now?"

"Uh..." Ennis turned to him. "College parties and birthday parties are different. Especially that birthday party." On Jack's eighteenth birthday, there hadn't been a party. He and Ennis had just hung out all day. "College parties are full of drinking, women, sex, fights-"

"You do know that that's what makes a party fun, right?"

"Why is that the definition of fun?"

"Do it for me just this once?" Jack pleaded. "I swear, if you hate it, I'll never, ever ask you about another party."

"You can go without me."

"I don't want to!" Jack complained, a childish side coming out.

Ennis sighed. "Fine, we'll go to the party," he said then was crushed in a big hug. "Why don't you just get to class already?"

Jack kissed him. "I love you right now!" he said, heading toward the door.

"Just for right now?"

"You know what I mean," Jack said as he headed out the door.

Ennis shook his head then got ready for work. 


	2. Party

The day of the party arrived. Ennis was still having doubts about going, but Jack really wanted to go, so he kept quiet. But, as they walked into the party, Ennis couldn't quench the feeling that he just didn't belong here. He had been used to being an outsider since moving from his old school where he had been popular and even hanging around Jack the last two and a half years wouldn't change that feeling. Jack probably felt right at home even though he hadn't been the popular one their Senior Year of highschool. Getting tossed to the bottom hadn't changed Jack completely.

"Want a drink?" Jack asked, looking at Ennis, who just gave a slight nod and Jack hurried off.

Leaving Ennis alone in the middle of a crowd of loud, partying college students. All of whom had no sense of personal space. Ennis had to maneuver toward the wall in order to stay away from people. He wasn't germaphobic, but he had personal space issues. Growing up as a shut-in had formed that. If he wanted to be close to someone, he would have made Jack stay home.

Jack came over a couple of minutes later, two cups in his hands. He didn't ask why Ennis wasn't socializing. He just handed the drink over. He knew Ennis more than anyone, so he didn't have to ask.

"Having fun yet?" Jack asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Loads," Ennis said, sarcastically. But, the music was too loud for Jack to catch his tone.

"Great," Jack said then moved off to dance. If he expected Ennis to follow, he was crazy.

"Ennis?"

Ennis turned and was relieved to see a familiar face as Cassie walked over. He had forgotten she went to the same college. They hadn't seen each other since Ennis had graduated from highschool.

"How've you been?" Cassie asked, giving Ennis a quick hug. They hadn't been friends for very long, but they had grown close after working together for a time. Despite the fact that nothing had ever been between them, it had made sense for Jack to be a bit jealous. "I saw Jack, but I didn't expect to see you here."

"Jack asked me to come," Ennis said. "And I've been great. Swamped with school though."

Cassie gave him a knowing smile. "It gets easier once you've got your routine down," she said. "How about that job of yours? My dad keeps asking if you're still looking for one."

"I've got a great job," Ennis said. He grabbed Cassie and pulled her aside as a drunk stood ran by laughing.

Cassie shook her head. "These parties can get really dangerous."

"That's what makes them fun," Jack said, walking up and putting one arm around Ennis' shoulders. Even though he knew Cassie was just a friend, Ennis could still sense some of that same jealousy he had had before. He probably wouldn't grow out of that completely even though Ennis knew who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "Ennis don't seem to understand that."

"And since you won't bother explaining why," Ennis said, looking at Jack. "I think I'm inclined to not understand it."

"You're just a stick in the mud."

Ennis nodded his head once. "And proud of it."

Jack grinned. "I'll get you to have fun before the day's out," he said then went off to join the party once again.

"This your idea of a great relationship?" Cassie asked, watching Jack before settling her attention on Ennis. "Getting dragged around by your boyfriend to places you don't even want to go to?"

"Jack likes these kinds of parties," Ennis said. "I feel like I'm taking that away from him and he says he can't have any fun without me." He turned his head and spotted Jack in the crowd, chugging down another beer.

"Looks to me like he's havin' a good enough time without you."

Ennis didn't look at Cassie. He didn't want to admit that she was right even though it was the truth. He didn't feel upset about Jack having a good time without him even t though he knew he should feel something. Maybe it was just the fact that he didn't care about parties.

Cassie laid a hand on his shoulder. "Try to have some fun for him," she said then kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

Ennis watched her go then looked back at Jack, who was part of a drinking contest now. He downed his own drink then set the empty cup aside.

It was getting late when Jack, drunk, found Ennis again. Ennis was sitting in the corner of the room, texting his parents since he didn't have anything else to do. He put the phone away when Jack sat down beside him.

"Do you wanna dance?" Jack asked, pointing toward everyone else dancing to the slightly off-key rock band.

Ennis looked at everyone and just shook his head without saying a word.

"C'mon, Ennis," Jack said, nudging him with his elbow. "Learn to live a little. Life ain't just about studyin', workin' and poems."

"It sure as hell ain't this."

Jack sobered up just slighlty. "Wha's that supposed to mean?"

Ennis looked over at him. "This is you," he said. "Not me. After nearly three years, you can't seem to understand that."

"We didn't have to come."

"Then you'd be pissed all night."

"You're blamin' this on me?"

"This ISN'T my idea of fun," Ennis said. "I only came here because you said you couldn't have any fun at a party without me." He looked forward. "I bet you haven't even noticed I haven't moved from this spot all night."

"Ain't no one keepin' you here," Jack said, his tone upset. He stood up and walked away.

Ennis watched him go, guilty, but he couldn't change what he had said. Apologizing would mean that he hadn't meant it. And from Jack's tone, Jack had understood that. And it had hurt them both.

Ennis got to his feet. He said a quick goodbye to Cassie then left, heading back to the apartment.

When Jack got home around three in the morning, he didn't join Ennis in the bedroom. He slept on the couch. 


	3. Plans

Ennis stayed in bed for a while the next morning. He had the day off from work and school, so that was a relief. He didn't know whether or not Jack had work today. After what happened last night, he wasn't too sure if Jack would even WANT to talk to him for a while. Ennis had hurt him pretty badly, but Jack had hurt him, too. The party would have been different if Jack hadn't gone off and enjoyed it on his own. Old instincts kept him from including Ennis, possibly.

He pretended to be asleep when he heard the door open quietly. He heard Jack walk across the room to the closet then go into the bathroom. A few minutes later, the shower started running. Ennis rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't let it go on like this. They had been mad at each other before, but they always got everything fixed before too much time had passed. If they didn't do something now, it would work itself out.

Ennis didn't want to wait.

He rolled out of bed and got up then walked over to the bathroom door. He opened it and leaned in. "Jack, we gotta talk."

Jack didn't say anything. Ennis knew Jack had heard him. He closed the bathroom door and stepped out of the bedroom. He checked his phone, seeing that he had a text from his parents telling him to call them whenever he could. He flipped the phone closed then set it on the counter as he walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

He was sitting at the table, eating, when Jack walked into the kitchen. He didn't move toward the table to sit down, though.

"Jack, I'm real sorry," Ennis said, looking at Jack. "But, you dragged me there-"

"I didn't drag you anywhere," Jack said. "You didn't have to go." He stepped forward, resting his hands on the back of the chair across from Ennis. "I'm mostly mad about the fact that you blamed me."

"Then I blame myself."

"I don't want that either."

Ennis leaned back in his seat, saying nothing. Jack pulled the chair out and sat down. "I wanted to have fun with you," Jack said. "I wanted you to experience the kind of things in life that I-"

"You seem to forget that I'm not like you," Ennis said, crossing his arms. "I may have been popular in my old school, but it was a completely different type of popular. I was popular because I helped people out. I wasn't cool. I couldn't charm the ladies. And I as sure as hell didn't make fun of those that couldn't get by on their own."

"Ennis-"

"No offense to you," Ennis went on. "I can't like all the same things you like. If you want to spend time with me, we can make time and do something. Just us. Not some party that there's a chance you'll pick some girl-"

"You know I wouldn't do that."

"Didn't stop you and Randy."

"You forgave me for that."

"But it's an example of how far you can go just because you're mad at me," Ennis said. "I slept with Alma before we were a legit thing. You went behind my back-"

"You and Cassie-"

"I already explained that I hung out with Cassie because of you," Ennis said. "Or did you forget that journal?"

Jack's voice fell to barely a whisper. "I wouldn't forget about that journal."

"Jack, I love you," Ennis said, meaning those words with every breath of his body. "But, don't take me to another party. I won't keep you from goin'. Just don't expect me to tag along."

Jack nodded his head, not really meeting Ennis' eyes. He got to his feet. "I'm gonna go shoppin'," he said. "Pick up some extra stuff." He turned and left. Ennis didn't ask to go along since Jack clealy needed some time alone. But, that didn't stop Ennis from feeling guilty.

Ennis finished his breakfast, putting the dirty dishes in the sink. He grabbed his phone and called his parents. His mom picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, honey," she said. "Things going good there?"

"I guess," Ennis said, though things could have been better. "Why'd you want me to call?"

"Christmas is comin' up," she said. "Just wanted to call and see if the plans were still okay."

"Yeah, I'm comin' home for Christmas, that ain't changin'," Ennis said. His brother and sister and their families would be there, too. They had both gotten married over the summer.

"Jack's coming, too, right?"

"He said he was," Ennis said. "Unless his mom calls and plans change."

"Call me if things do change," she said. "I don't wanna plan things out only for him not to show."

"He will," Ennis said, thinking that his mom didn't really put that much confidence in Jack. "That all you wanted?"

"Yes," she said. "And I just wanted to talk to you. You hardly ever call anymore. Texting isn't the same."

"I know," Ennis said. "I'll try to call more often, but school and work keep gettin' in the way." Not to mention time with Jack.

"All right," she said. "We miss you, honey. Christmas can't get here fast enough."

"Miss you, too," Ennis said then hung up. He turned and headed into the bedroom.

Jack walked around the store, pushing the buggy along. He couldn't stop thinking about Ennis. At least he wasn't mad anymore. Though, the only time he had really been mad was last night when he had been drunk.

He shook his head, grabbing some items and putting them in the cart. He paused when his phone started ringing, wondering if it was Ennis wanting him to come home for some nice make up sex. Jack's mind started to wander to that, now.

He pulled his phone out and answered it. "Hey, Jack," his mom's voice came over the phone, ruining the heated moment that had appeared in his head. "Do you have any Christmas plans?"

"Ennis invited me to his parents' house," Jack said. He had always had fantasies of Christmas sex, but hadn't got that yet. Why did families have to get together for Christmas every year? He couldn't have just one special night with Ennis?

"Oh," his mom said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Larry asked if you wanted to come over here for Christmas. He'd pay for the flight and everything. And you could get to know Jason more."

"Oh, swell, hangin' around horse shit is great," Jack said since Jason helped his dad out at the stables. It was probably a good paying job since the horses were racehorses.

"Language," she scolded. "With us movin', we've seen less of you than we want to. I think it'd be real nice if you came out here for Christmas."

"I'll have to talk to Ennis," Jack said. He didn't really want to be away from Ennis for the holidays. Being apart only brought up problems. Though, he was sure nothing would happen since they loved each other too much to bring up problems.

Then how had last night happened?

"Call me when you do," his mom said then hung up.

Jack hung up with a soft sigh, putting his phone in his pocket. He'd have to have a long talk with Ennis when he got home. But, not about what had happened last night. That was already in the past. 


	4. Change of Plans

Ennis had tried calling Jack, but hadn't got an answer. But, he did get a text later saying that Jack needed more time. Ennis backed off and gave it to him. He spent most of the day outside, jotting down poems and walking around the park. It made him think back to all the times he had spent in the park with Alma. In the quiet. The only sound: the sound of nature. The sound that cleared his mind. He still thought about Jack, though. But, not about the argument. He thought about the good times he and Jack had had before they had openly admitted there was something between them.

They were good as friends and lovers. A small argument couldn't break them up.

Ennis started home later that afternoon when he got a text from Jack asking where he was. He texted he was on the way home then put the phone away. It was late afternoon by the time he got back to the apartment. He set his notebook down then pulled off his jacket and hung it on the hook by the door.

"Jack, about what I said earlier," Ennis started then came to an abrupt halt when he got to the kitchen.

Jack was standing by the table, which was set for two. A bag of Chinese takeout was on the counter. Ennis' thoughts immediately went back to when Jack had pulled something similar in highschool. Jack had bribed the janitor to give him some alone time. It had also been the first time they had had sex and Ennis had walked away from it out of fear.

Fear wasn't holding him back anymore.

Jack patted the back of one of the chairs. "Make up for last night," he said. "And I thought about what you said. You know, the whole 'just us' thing." He gave a small smile then sat down at the table.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know," Jack said, opening a beer bottle and holding it out to Ennis.

Ennis walked over and took the bottle from Jack. He rested his other hand on the back of the empty chair. "No more arguing?" he asked.

"No more arguing," Jack confirmed.

Ennis nodded his head then pulled the chair out and sat down. He took a drink from the bottle then set it down on the table and looked at Jack. "I really am sorry about what I said, though," he said. "I've had alot of time to think today."

"So have I," Jack said. "And I just kept thinking that I can't live without you."

Ennis raised his eyebrows at that then grabbed a box of noodles. "You only decided that today?"

"No," Jack said with a shake of his head. "I probably decided that in detention." The day they had become friends, though there had still been a long way to go from that. Mostly because Jack had still been hanging out with his 'best friend,' Adam. "I thought about highschool alot, today."

"Believe me, don't get to the point where you want to go back," Ennis said since he had gotten thrown back a grade when he and his parents had moved. He hadn't wanted to go through the same year again, but if he hadn't, he probably wouldn't have met Jack. At least, they wouldn't have been able to get to know each other. It had taken a long time for Ennis to KNOW who he wanted to be with.

"I don't want to go back to school," Jack said. His eyes drifted away from Ennis, as if embarassed. "I wouldn't mind goin' through fallin' for you all over again." He started eating without looking at Ennis.

"And to think this all started by tryin' to humiliate me," Ennis said with a small grin as Jack looked at him. Jack returned the smile.

They finished eating and Jack was washing the dishes while Ennis threw the trash away then took the trash out. When he came back in, he walked up behind Jack and put his arms around him, resting his chin on Jack's shoulder.

"Tonight was nice," Ennis said. "We need to have stuff like this more often." His lips grazed Jack's ear.

"Only next time, we gotta leave out the arguing before."

Ennis smiled then kissed Jack's cheek. "We can't make up if there's no arguing," he said.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one that likes make up sex," Jack said, that silly grin on his face that Ennis loved to death.

"Who said we're gonna have sex?"

"I know you can't resist this body."

Ennis smirked then dipped his hand in the sink and smeared the soapy water on Jack's face before stepping away. Jack dried his hands and face then chased Ennis around the apartment for a moment before tackling him onto the couch, both of them laughing.

Jack's lips hovered over Ennis for a moment before they claimed Ennis'. Returning the kiss, Ennis shifted on the couch slightly so Jack was fully on top of him. Their legs tangled, they tugged at each other's clothes, unable to get anything off. Ennis just grinned at the frustrated noises coming from Jack. Ennis pushed Jack and they flipped over, landing on the floor, Jack beneath him now.

Ennis sat up, straddling Jack. He pulled his shirt up over his head and dropped it on the couch as Jack unfastened his belt. Ennis tugged on Jack's shirt, but Jack wouldn't let him do anything until Ennis' jeans were open. Jack raised his arms over his head and Ennis pulled his shirt off.

Ennis stood up, hopping on one foot as he took off his shoes. Jack kicked his shoes off, both trying their best to get the rest of their clothes off as fast as they could.

Before Ennis could join Jack on the floor once again, Jack got up onto his knees and took Ennis into his mouth. "Fuck," Ennis mumbled, fingers buried in Jack's dark hair. One hand rested on Ennis' hip while the other grabbed his ass before grabbing Ennis' balls. His cock left Jack's mouth only long enough for Jack to grab Ennis and sit him down on the couch. Then Jack got him good and hard real fast.

"Jack," Ennis moaned, closing his eyes and laying his head back. Jack grinned, stroking Ennis slowly before climbing onto the couch and straddling Ennis, cocks brushing against the other, sending jolts of pleasure through the both of them.

Jack kissed him, reaching between them and grabbing Ennis' cock and positioning him where he needed it the most. Ennis grabbed Jack's ass, fingering his entrance. Jack moaned, moving against Ennis' finger. He let out a soft whimper when Ennis removed his finger. But it was quickly replaced with Ennis' cock.

Jack grabbed the back of the couch as he moved up and down, groaning whenever Ennis bucked his hips. Jack tried to drag out the moment, but it was just hard. He stayed still as Ennis pounded up into him. Jack groaned, holding back from finishing.

Ennis suddenly pulled out, flipping them over and pressing Jack back against the couch before entering him again. Jack lifted his legs, holding onto Ennis. Ennis kissed him, both groaning as he came inside Jack. Jack wasn't far behind.

Breathing heavily, Ennis pulled out but remained in Jack's arms. "I think it's shower time," Jack said with a grin.

Ennis shook his head at him then slithered down Jack's body, lips traveling down Jack's chest and stomach, tasting Jack's juices on him. He took Jack's cock in his hand, his other hand moving up Jack's chest, getting a satisfied moan from Jack.

"You know," Jack said, running his fingers through Ennis' hair as Ennis' lips neared his cock. "We might have more privacy far away from here."

"We've got enough privacy right here," Ennis said, looking up at Jack and lightly tugging on Jack's chest hair.

"What about Kentucky?"

"Your mom's there," Ennis said, wondering what Jack was trying to get at. "What privacy would we get there?"

Jack sat up, pulling away from Ennis, who remained on the floor in front of him, lowering his hands. "Then forget about privacy and think about Christmas," he said. "It's just around the corner. Mom wants me to be there and I want you right there with me."

"Jack, we already made plans," Ennis said. "I promised-"

"You have the chance to go and see your folks every weekend," Jack said. "They live THAT close. Me?" He pointed at himself. "If I'm lucky, I'll get the time to travel to Kentucky to see them."

"So, they invited me?" Ennis asked. He didn't see any problem with spending time with Jack's parents, but he couldn't forget the promise he had made to his own. Plans were already made. He couldn't just take off on them. Especially on Christmas.

"I'm sure they'd have no problem-"

"I wasn't even mentioned, was I?"

"I told her I had plans with you," Jack said. "I told her I'd talk to you about it. And I am."

"But you buttered me up with dinner and sex, first."

"It ain't a bribe, Ennis," Jack said. "The dinner was for us. The sex, also." He gave a slight grin, but it was gone almost immediately. "It'll be the first Christmas I have with a family that doesn't hate each other."

How could Ennis deny Jack of this time? His mom had gotten remarried after graduation and had moved to Kentucky before Jack could really get to know his new family. He already knew that Jack and Larry had grown pretty close as father and son, but spending Christmas as a family was a special thing.

Ennis rose up and kissed Jack, long and sweet. "This Christmas, spend it with them," he said. "I'd only be a distraction. Plus, I've already made plans with my family that I just can't back out on."

"I guess I should've seen this comin' sooner or later," Jack said. "With my family livin' in Kentucky and all." He put his arms around Ennis and pulled him close. "I'm really gonna miss you."

"You just love me for my body," Ennis said with a grin as Jack pushed him back to lay on the couch and kissed him again. 


	5. Left Unsaid

The weekend had been too short. Time had seemed to move by too fast. Jack had wanted it to last for an eternity, to lay forever in Ennis' arms. The way things were meant to be. Now, when Christmas came up, they would be forced apart again. School and work was already doing that, now holidays had to rub it in their faces? All through work, Jack had been thinking that maybe he shouldn't have agreed to go to Kentucky. Or that he should have pressed harder to get Ennis to go. Anything that would keep them together.

But, what could happen in that short of time? Jack had already made his mistake of betraying Ennis and vowed he would never do such a thing again. He couldn't see Ennis doing something like that, though he had cheated on Alma with Jack. They were commited to each other. They were like glue.

Jack got off work later that morning, grabbing a quick lunch before heading back to the apartment. Ennis was still in class. Jack had a couple of hours before his own classes started. He had time to take a quick nap before.

Jack came to a halt as he started down the hall toward the apartment. Someone was standing there that he never thought he'd ever see again. His dad, John Twist. The man that had walked out on the family even though his wife had been having an affair. The two had never loved each other anyway, hence the divorce. Jack didn't exactly hate him, but he wasn't too fond of the man.

"What the hell you doin' here?" Jack asked, stopping at the door. He made no move to unlock it and invite John inside.

His dad opened his mouth to say something, then paused as if hesitating about something. "Just wanted to see how you were doing," he said. "Haven't heard from you since the divorce."

"Yeah, well, you didn't make any effort to stay in contact, either," Jack said. "How's life in the city?"

"Good," John said, though there was clearly something being left unsaid. "Jack...you got a minute?"

"I've gotta get to class," Jack said. He didn't have to say that that was still a couple of hours away.

John nodded as if understanding. "You wouldn't make the time anyway."

"What do you expect?" Jack asked. "You didn't put much effort into making us a family. Mom didn't come around until after you were gone. She's happy and I'm happy with my new family."

"I didn't put any effort into making us a family because there was no love in it," John said. "I'm ain't gonna lie. I'm happy for her. And you." He gestured toward the apartment then lowered his hand. "Just not what I expected."

"What?" Jack asked. "That I can make a life for myself? Or just the fact that your son's in love with another guy?" Just like in highschool, he didn't see any reason to hide. If two people loved each other, they shouldn't have to hide it. It was a free country, after all.

"I knew how you were in highschool," John said. "Just because your mother and I were gone didn't mean we didn't know what went on in our own house. Though, you did learn to dispose of condoms better."

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"You gonna invite me in?"

Jack didn't move, giving his dad answer enough.

"All right then," John said. "You'd like the city. You should visit some time."

"Ennis taught me to enjoy nature," Jack said. "I ain't a city guy and you know it."

"That could've changed," John said. "It did for me."

Jack pulled out his phone when it vibrated. It was a call from Ennis. He looked at John. "Are we done here?" he asked. He didn't want to answer the phone with John around.

"Just didn't want to leave things unsaid," John said. He hesitated a moment longer then walked past Jack and headed down the hall toward the elevator. Despite what he had said, he HAD left something unsaid.

Jack ignored it. He answered the phone as he unlocked the door and went inside.

The next few weeks went by in a flash. Ennis helped Jack get things ready for the upcoming trip to Kentucky. Jack still wanted to say something about it, but plans had been made that neither of them could back out on. Ennis didn't know what to think about spending Christmas without Jack since this would be their first official Christmas as a couple out on their own. But, there were many Christmases ahead to have that.

The day they parted arrived. Ennis drove Jack to the airport and they embraced for a long time, neither of them wanting to let go. Neither of them would say goodbye. They'd only be apart for a couple of weeks. It wouldn't be like the summer they had been apart.

"Next year, I'll make it up to you," Jack said. "If not, then the Christmas after that. Or until I actually do make it up to you."

"You make it sound like we're never gonna spend Christmas together," Ennis said, feeling a bit heartbroken just by saying something as simple as that.

"We will," Jack promised. "Even if it has to be Christmas in July." He grinned and Ennis returned the smile. They kissed. "I better not come home to find out Cassie's pregnant."

"You'll never get over that, will you?" Ennis asked. "Alma was desperate and Cassie's just a friend. You on the other hand," He pinched Jack's ass, making him jump. "If I have an orgasm while you're gone, it's only because I was thinkin' about you."

Jack grinned. "I'll call you as soon as I'm there," he said. "And maybe sometime," He lowered his voice a bit. "I've never had sex over the phone before."

Ennis rolled his eyes. "You're gonna miss your flight," he said. He turned Jack around and nudged him forward.

"Love you," Jack said then hurried off to catch his flight, waving to Ennis.

Ennis waved back. "Love you, too, bud," he said then turned and left the airport. 


	6. Ennis' Christmas 1

Ennis had gone straight back to the apartment to grab his things before heading to his parents house. He was already starting to miss Jack's presence and it felt as if a giant hole had been gouged in his chest. A hole that only Jack could fill. Ennis laid down on the bed in the apartment for a while, just breathing in Jack's scent. He knew he was being ridiculous since they weren't going to be apart for all that long and they would call as often as they could.

He was glad to see that Jack had taken the journal Ennis had given him.

Ennis locked up the apartment then headed to his parents' house, arriving just in time for lunch. His brother and sister were already there. His aunt, wife of the uncle that had touched Ennis as a child, was also there. So, the house was packed. Ennis had to sleep on the couch downstairs, but he didn't mind. At least there wasn't any kids running around. His sister was expecting, but he didn't know how far along she was. This was going to be a Christmas to remember.

Would have been better with Jack here.

As they ate, Ennis was glad he didn't remain the center of attention for very long. They all asked about college and he said it was going fine then his sister started telling stories about everything that had happened to her. Ennis fell into his silent bubble as he ate, tuning out the conversations around him. His family could get pretty loud when they tried to best the other with some crazy story.

"I thought Jack was comin'," K.E., his brother said, leaning toward Ennis. They were sitting beside each other so it was easy for them to stay out of the rest of the conversation around the table.

"He had to go to Kentucky to see his family," Ennis said, picking at his food. He wasn't really in a dour mood, but whenever he wasn't with Jack, it was easy to fall into that shut-in mood he had had since the move here. "He asked me to go with him, but..." He shook his head and looked around. "Apparently, family comes first."

"Don't sound like you like that," K.E. observed. They had been close when they were little, so K.E. was probably the one that understood Ennis the most. In this family. "Why didn't you go to Kentucky?"

"He needs time with his family, I need time with mine."

"Lame excuse."

Ennis looked over at him. "You ain't me and you weren't there when he brought it up," he said. "You don't know how I feel."

"I think I could guess."

Ennis set his fork down and crossed his arms, expressing interest. "Then go ahead."

"You're afraid of commitment," K.E. said. "Cause you know the second you spend time with him and his family would be one step further into y'all's relationship."

"He's spent time with my family," Ennis said. "And the reason why I haven't spent time with his was because at the time, his parents hated each other and were never around."

"Jack's clearly not afraid of commitment," K.E. said. "He's more willing than you are. How do you expect it to work out if you only meet 'im halfway?"

Ennis looked away from him and put his attention back on his food, ending the conversation. Mostly because he could feel how right K.E. was about all of this. Was he being fair to Jack by not doing normal things couples do? Should he have said yes to going to Kentucky? Surely his parents would have understood.

Ennis was silent for the rest of the day. Nothing new to his family since they knew real well how he could get. He ended up grabbing his notebook and sitting out on the back porch alone as the sun was setting. He could hear his mom and K.E. doing the dishes in the kitchen. Everyone else was watching something on TV. A game show that they were even taking part in. His family was enjoyingly ridiculous.

He jumped, startled, when his phone started ringing. He closed his notebook then grabbed his phone, seeing that it was Jack. He answered it quickly. "Expectin' to hear from you sooner," he said, shifting in his seat slightly.

"Yeah, I kinda lost track of time, sorry," Jack said. "Jason's been showin' me around the stables all day. You could have fun here. There's alot of horses."

"Sorry I'm missin' out," Ennis said. "But, we'll end up over there one day."

"Preferably, together."

"No other way I'd rather go."

"Miss you."

Ennis sighed. "We're supposed to be havin' fun," he said. "Not torturin' ourselves over missing each other. We should've set aside days for both trips and make both families happy."

"Neither of us got the money for that," Jack said. "Maybe, over the summer, we could come out here to Kentucky. Visit my folks, but spend most of the time on our own. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Ennis said. Going anywhere with Jack was fine with him.

"Be even better right now," Jack said. "I can't stop thinkin' about you."

"Learn not to," Ennis said. "You're with family. No satisfaction will come out of just thinkin' about me." He could probably tell himself the same thing.

"I can't help it if I want you."

"Then you've just gotta deal with that until Christmas break's over."

"I love hearin' the sound of your voice."

"Please tell me this ain't goin' where I think it's going."

"Well, now it ain't," Jack said. "You ruined the mood. I don't got time anyway. I'm gonna catch a movie with Jason."

"Have fun," Ennis said. "I love you."

"Love you." Jack said then they both hung up.

Ennis lowered the phone, the empty feeling rising inside him again. He grabbed his notebook and headed inside. He headed upstairs to get away from the noise of everyone. He locked himself in the bathroom and started writing in his notebook.

Pretty soon the words he was writing down wouldn't be approved by anyone but Jack. He found himself to be very descriptive as he thought about Jack's lips then his body. He stopped when he was no longer writing poetry.

He was in the bathroom for a while before going back downstairs, shoving his notebook into the bottom of his bag. 


	7. Jack's Christmas 1

Jack hung up the phone after talking with Ennis. They hadn't even been apart for more than a day and it was already forever to Jack. How was he going to survive the next two weeks? But, the phone call had helped. All he had to do was call and talk to Ennis 24/7 to fix the constantly growing need inside him to be around Ennis all the time. But, that was something he couldn't do. This was supposed to be family time, after all.

But, wasn't Ennis part of his family now?

Jack headed downstairs to join everyone in the living room. His mom was making popcorn and they were getting ready to watch a movie. Then, after the movie, they would all head straight to bed. It might be vacation time for Jack, but Larry and Jason still had work to get to. And Jack was going to tag along with them since he didn't have anything else to do.

And spending time around horses made him think about Ennis. And the time they had spent together at a horse auction about two years before. Ennis had grown up on a ranch, so he enjoyed spending time with horses. Ennis had had alot of fun that day and Jack had been trying to set up time for them to go again, but had always missed it. But, once Ennis came out here to Kentucky, he could spend alot of time at the Derby with the horses. He could even get paid to take care of them for a short time. He would really enjoy that.

It was certainly something to think about.

Jack headed into the kitchen to help his mom. She just got off the phone when he walked in. "Who was that?" he asked, checking the popcorn. It was still popping. Probably had a few more minutes left.

"Your father," she said, moving over to the cabinet to grab the popcorn butter.

"What'd he want?"

She looked over at him. "You should know."

Jack paused and turned to her. "If I should, I wasn't told," he said. "What am I not being told?"

"John said he told you."

"Told me what?"

"He went to see the doctor the other day," she explained. It was clear she didn't want to be the one to tell Jack this. It was clearly John's responsibility and he had chickened out when he had come to the apartment. "The day after New Years, he's goin' in for surgery."

"For what?" Jack asked. He didn't know how to take this news. For one thing, John was his father, so he SHOULD care. Another thing, John was also the man that hadn't raised him and hadn't cared to, so Jack had the right NOT to care. He wasn't too sure what was going through his mind.

"A heart transplant," she said. "But, he's got the best doctors in his area, so the surgery'll go by fine."

"Why do you sound worried then?" Jack asked. "Hell, why is it even your concern?"

"Despite the fact that we never loved each other, we WERE married," she said. "And, once upon a time, I DID care about him. Which is how you came along, by the way. John just didn't like the idea of a family."

"And, now that he no longer has one, he expects us to care?"

"You're being heartless, Jack."

"I don't care," Jack said. "He doesn't deserve anything from us. We weren't a family when he was around. We're HAPPY now. He can't expect us to jump to the rescue when one thing goes wrong with him."

"His job kept him from spending time with us-"

"I KNOW you don't believe that bullshit," Jack said. "He didn't want to spend time with us. You cheated on him. Why the fuck are you defending him now?"

She didn't even get onto him for his language this time. Which meant she was really upset. "I'm defending him because, no matter what, I don't want to see him dead," she said. "I care about him as a friend. And that's not changin'."

"And that's dumb."

"He's your father."

"He's never been my father," Jack said. "He didn't take the time to raise me. You both just took off whenever you wanted, expecting me to fend for myself. After the life I've lived, he first expected me to go live with him in the city and now you both expect me to care?" He shook his head. "Fat chance." He turned and headed upstairs, hearing her call out for him. He heard Larry ask what was going on then nothing when Jack closed and locked his bedroom door.

He was sitting there for a long time when there was a light knock on the door. He had forgotten he was sharing a room with Jason. He got up and unlocked the door then sat back down on the bed. Jason walked in, closing the door behind him before flipping on the light.

"Need to talk?" Jason asked. He was going to turn 18 on Christmas Day, but he seemed alot older than Jack sometimes. Larry had done a good job raising the kid all on his own. Jack had never met anyone so mature.

"Do no good," Jack said with a slight shake of his head. He had calmed down a bit, but he knew he wasn't brave enough to go back down there and apologize to his mom. "I'm still allowed to go tomorrow, right?"

Jason nodded. "Sure," he said. "Looks like you could use some space away from your mom for a while anyway."

Jack nodded in agreement. "I'm probably not gonna be forgiven."

"Don't say that."

Jack looked over at him. "Did you ever know your mom?"

"For a while," Jason said. "She took off when I was eight. Dad wanted another kid and she didn't."

"She didn't want a family," Jack said and Jason nodded. "What if you got a call from her today. And she told you that she was gonna have surgery for a heart transplant? Your dad would be there for her since he still cares about her and then expects you to feel the same. How would you deal with it?"

Jason shrugged as he sat down at his desk. "I wouldn't even know if she'd be able to get in contact with us," he said. He and Larry had done alot of moving before settling down in Kentucky. "But, if she did, I think I'd care. I don't understand why she left, but I don't hate her." He kicked his shoes off and leaned back in his seat. "But, you grew up with your dad around. It'd be different if you actually got to know the person first before they took off."

Jack sighed and stood up. "Well, that didn't help at all."

"Sorry, Jack," Jason said. "But, looks like you'll have to figure this out on your own."

"I was afraid you'd say that." 


	8. Ennis' Christmas 2

Ennis and his family spent the following days decorating for Christmas. Something they had refused to do when Ennis wasn't here. It was a tradition for them even though they didn't stick with it all of the time. Most of their Christmases hadn't been spent with the entire family around every year. His brother and sister had always made other plans or had gotten stuck in college. This year, they were taking advantage of the fact that the entire family was together.

Ennis' aunt only stuck around for the week. She had a job to get back to. She still spoke of her husband, despite everything he had done to Ennis years ago. She wanted to visit him in jail for Christmas. Ennis had held his tongue even though he had wanted to say something about it. And it wouldn't be anything nice. At least his family had looked disappointed by her words. And not because of the fact that she couldn't stay here for Christmas, but that was the way his aunt had taken it.

Jack had called every night and they talked for a while until Ennis' mom told him to be quiet and turn in for the night. Both of them didn't want to hang up, but they had to. Jack had told him about the job he had until Christmas break was over. He and Jason had become quick friends. The term 'stepbrother' no longer applied. Jack had resorted to calling him, simply, 'his brother.' It was touching and Ennis was glad he was doing well with his family.

Once all of the Christmas decorations were up, they packed up some things and spent a couple of days up in Signal. There was snow on the ground, but that didn't keep them from at least driving up to the mountain some. Ennis went with his brother and dad horseback riding up through a snowy trail, following a guide. They were shivering the whole time, but they had fun. When the snow became heavier, they turned around and headed back to the car. They got a hotel room and were stuck there for a day longer than they had planned.

Ennis hadn't minded. He enjoyed sitting at the window, watching the snow fall. Brokeback Mountain could be seen from this angle and Ennis had jotted down a couple of poems. About his time here and about the beauty of the mountain. He wished they could spend some more time up on the mountain, but winter was definitely not the time to do it. Though, the guide had even told him that the weather could get this bad even in the summer months. It was still beautiful, no matter what.

His brother walked into the room. They were across the hall from their parents and next door to their sister and her husband. "We're all gonna go see a movie," he said. "Except mom. She's comin' down with something." He gave a slight smile. "And won't stop complainin' about the weather."

"I don't feel like goin' out," Ennis said, closing his notebook and looking over at K.E. The only light in the room was coming in through the window. Ennis had pulled back the curtains earlier that morning.

"Call Jack," K.E. said. "You probably haven't talked to him since we've been here, huh?"

"Haven't had time to call him."

"Now ya do," K.E. said. "Unless you decide to come with us to the movies. Dad's paying for everything."

"I think I'll call Jack," Ennis said, setting the notebook down on the table as he stood up. He walked over to his jacket and grabbed his phone out of the pocket. He turned to find his brother flipping through the pages of his notebook. "K.E.!" He hurried over and reached for it, but K.E. yanked it out of his grip.

"You've let me read your poems before," K.E. said, glancing at Ennis before flipping another page. "What's the big...deal..." He trailed off and Ennis knew what page he was on now. Ennis turned away and sat down, hiding his face in embarassment.

"Damn," K.E. said. The notebook closed with a paper smack. "You have a very vivid imagination."

"Most of it ain't," Ennis said, refusing to lift his head and look at his brother.

K.E. placed the notebook on the table. "Okay, information I did NOT need to know," he said. "Just thinkin' about him ain't enough? You've gotta write it down? Do you jerk off to that?"

Ennis raised his head. He grabbed the notebook and slid it over to him. "Where is this conversation going?" he asked, looking at K.E. "I'm an adult and I have privacy."

"Then why'd you write it down?"

"It helps get it out of my mind so I don't go crazy," Ennis said. "Alot of people have journals that contain deep, dark secrets."

"I can agree with you on that," K.E. said. "But you've never had anything like that. You write stuff down, you let people read it."

Ennis didn't mention the journal he had kept hidden for a long time. The journal that Jack now had. But, that journal didn't have as much detail as what K.E. had just read, but it was still too personal for anyone else besides Jack. "Most people ask before they read," he said, leaning back in his seat. He put his attention back out the window.

"I'm not sayin' it's wrong for you to have it," K.E. said. "Well, in a sense, it's wrong. I'm just tryin' to get it out of my head."

Ennis didn't say anything. Getting his privacy violated by his brother was alot different than when Jack had read that journal without him knowing. It had been about Jack, Jack deserved to know.

"See you later tonight," K.E. said after a moment of silence. He turned and left the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

Ennis sighed then watched the snow fall.

The next day, the snow had stopped long enough for them to pack up and head on home. Ennis was sad to say goodbye, but didn't dwell on that too long since he was on the phone with Jack for most of the day. They caught up with the time they had missed and had ended up talking about just anything and everything. Jack mentioned a Christmas/Birthday party that he and Jason were going to and Ennis felt guilty that he wasn't there, but both of them were pretty sure that Ennis would have declined going to the party anyway. Ennis wished him a good time then they both hung up.

Christmas Eve was spent going out for dinner at a nice restaurant. The nicest one in town. They each exchanged their one gift there. Ennis got a notebook that was engraved with his name on the front from his parents. There was a small picture of a horse beneath the name and he couldn't stop thanking them for it. It was one of the best gifts he had ever gotten.

He called Jack later that night and told him about it. It seemed like there was something on Jack's mind that he wanted to tell Ennis, but he never said and Ennis never said anything about it.

Christmas Day was filled with opening presents and having a great time with his family. They all headed to the church for lunch since a Christmas dinner was being held there for the entire town. Ennis felt uncomfortable, but didn't show it. The last time he had been here, he had been dating Alma. And masturbating to the thought of Jack in the restroom. Not very respectful to a church.

Christmas break was coming to a close. Ennis was sad to see it go, but he was anxious to see Jack again. 


	9. Jack's Christmas 2

Jack's time in Kentucky was spent by having fun and being very busy. He got used to taking care of the horses, something he had never even thought about ever doing. He knew all of the horses names and how many Larry owned. Larry owned the stable, but alot of horse owners paid to have their horse kept there and taken care of. And it being the Kentucky Derby, Larry got alot of money. Jack earned a bit working and he planned on spending the money on something very special for Ennis. He didn't stop thinking about the perfect gift.

He thought about asking whenever Ennis called, but none of their conversations ever ventured to gifts. Would they even exchange gifts this year? Jack didn't know and wasn't even too sure how to was that sort of thing just expected since they were a couple and it was Christmas? Jack didn't even know who to ask to help him out with this.

His thoughts always kept returning to Jason, who was a giant help whenever Jack needed it. Whether it was how to deal with his dad's surgery, anything with the horses, or to apologize to his mom, Jason always had the answers. He was a bright kid, but with no thoughts about leaving the life he had here. He could do so much more, but he wanted to stick with what he loved to do. And that was take care of horses.

Jason had taken him to another horse race that was smaller than the Kentucky Derby. The horses here were the ones that weren't good enough to run in the Derby. Most of them were farm animals that worked. The races were just for fun and for anybody. And as Jack watched the horses, an idea started forming in his mind.

"My dad's gonna sign over half the deed of the stable to me on my eighteenth birthday," Jason said as they made their way back to the car after the race. The light snowfall had canceled the race. There was no telling if it'd get worse or not. "Probably my only birthday gift."

"Is it cool to have your birthday on Christmas?" Jack asked, kicking at the snow as he walked, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets to keep them warm.

Jason shrugged indifferently. "Some years it's just treated as my birthday, other years is just Christmas," he said. "It got tiring to celebrate both in one day. And I don't want to put all the attention on me when it's a family holiday. Especially since it's more than just my dad and me."

"So, what's this year?"

"Christmas," Jason replied. "But, I've got some friends from school throwing me a party later that night." He looked over at Jack. "You can come if you want. Unless you don't wanna hang around with a bunch of teenagers."

"Hey, I'm nineteen," Jack said. "I haven't stopped being a teenager yet." He grinned. "I think a party'd be fun. Better than hanging around the house, knowing my mom wants to yell at me."

Jason walked over to the driver's side once they got to the car. "She's forgiven you, you know."

Jack stopped at the passenger's side and looked over the car at Jason. "I still ain't got the balls to apologize, though," he said then opened the door and got in the car. Jason got in the car and a moment later, they were heading home.

Jack talked to Ennis again later that evening after going a few days without. Ennis had let him know that he hadn't avoided calling on purpose. His family had been keeping him pretty busy. Jack understood and then mentioned the party Jason invited him to. Ennis told him to have a good time and then the call was over. Jack wished more could be said, but only so much could be said over the phone. More could be said seeing each other again face to face. And that was only days away.

Christmas Eve, things were starting to happen.

Jack got up extra early that morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep since he had stayed up all night thinking. He had headed straight downstairs, glad that Larry hadn't left for the stables yet.

"I wanna buy a horse," Jack said, causing both Larry and his mom to freeze as they sat at the table eating. They just stared at him for a long time. "For Ennis," he clarified. "Might not be for this year since I'd have no way of getting it home and there's nowhere to keep it. I'll eventually get Ennis out here and the horse can be kept at the stables and then maybe one day-"

"Slow down a minute, Jack," Larry said. "Are you serious about all of this?"

Jack nodded. "It'd be the perfect gift."

"Where are you gonna buy it?" Larry asked. "I haven't seen any-"

"Jason took me to a race the other day," Jack said. "There was a few horses for sale there. The type of horses that are usually forgotten and God knows what happens to them." He already knew what horse he wanted and what to name it: Ennis Jr.

In a way, the horse reminded him of Ennis. Being great in his past and then ending up somewhere no one wanted him. "Please, Larry," Jack pleaded. "I got the money and I'll get the money to pay for it to stay in the stables."

"All right," Larry said with a nod as he stood up. "I'll take you over there later this afternoon. But, you won't have to pay for the stables. I own the stables, so you don't have to worry."

"But, you'll be losing money."

Larry gave a light laugh. "I highly doubt that," he said. "It's a nice thing you're doin' for your boyfriend. I'm sure he's gonna love it."

Jack smiled. He was sure about that, too.

Jack bought the horse later that afternoon and rode it to the stables. He spent time with it most of the day before heading back to the house and calling Ennis. He wanted to tell Ennis about the horse, but held back. He wanted it to be a surprise. He didn't know how long that was going to last, though. He wrote a Christmas card that would be given to Ennis when he saw the horse, so the sealed letter was being kept in Kentucky. Jason promised to keep it safe and hidden. Jack could trust him not to open it and read it.

Christmas arrived. Gifts were exchanged and they spent the entire day together as a family. And they enjoyed it. Later that evening, Jack and Jason headed to Jason's friend's house for the party. Either Jason had alot of friends, or anyone was invited. It looked like the entire school had turned up. Jason's friend lived in a mansion, so there was enough room for everyone. And enough space for them to be loud and not bother any of the neighbors. So, everyone got drunk.

Jack headed up the stairs, beer bottle in his hand. He couldn't stop thinking about the last party he had been to and how he had completely ignored Ennis during it. He wouldn't do so now, though he knew Ennis wouldn't have even been here if he had come along to Kentucky. And if he had come to Kentucky, would Jack be at this party now?

Surely he would. He owed that to Jason.

Jack was pretty drunk right now, unable to remember how many drinks he had had. He ended up further upstairs away from everyone where it was quiet. Well, not totally quiet. He had to close the door of the room to keep from hearing the moans and screams of sex. All parties were the same everwhere.

He had brought up a case of beer, so he had enough for his own little party up here. He knew he wasn't going to drink all of it. He wasn't depressed. He just missed Ennis. His eyes. His smile. His touch. His lips. His body...

Jack lowered his head, laughing to himself. He knew how easy it was to get turned on just by the thought of Ennis and it was happening right now. Even more so since he was drunk. And probably not a good idea.

He lifted his head when there was a knock at the door and Jason walked in, closing the door behind him. He had a half empty bottle of beer in his hand. If everyone was too loud, they'd all get in trouble just for underage drinking. Good thing no one would call the cops on them.

"Party not good enough for you?" Jason asked, walking away from the door.

Jack shook his head. "Just missin' Ennis," he said then downed the rest of his drink.

Jason sat down in front of him. "You're pretty drunk," he said.

Jack grabbed another bottle and held it up between them. "You should try it sometime," he said. "Not the funnest...bu' it clears your mind." He paused for a moment then shook his head. "Yeah, not really." He grinned when Jason laughed.

"I'll drink to that," Jason said, clinking his bottle against Jack's before taking a drink.

Jack lowered the bottle, popping the lid off. "Larry know you drink?"

Jason shook his head, lowering the bottle. "He'd kill me if he knew I drank."

"Don't take you home drunk then," Jack said, taking a swig.

The next few minutes turned into a drinking contest. They were both really drunk by the time they ran out of beer. Neither of them suggested they go downstairs for more. They had had enough already.

For some reason, Jack now felt closer to Jason because of this. Maybe it was just the fact that Jason wasn't the perfect little angel he was cracked up to be. There was a badass side to him. And that was awesome.

"Got a girlfriend?" Jack asked, watching as Jason stacked up empty beer bottles on the hardwood floor.

"I dated a cheerleader once," Jason asked. "But, if this is goin' to the 'have you got laid?' question," He shook his head. "I'm still a virgin."

"That can change in one night."

Jason laughed. "Duh." He shook his head.

Jack dropped down to the floor to join Jason there. Jason looked at him and they had both fallen silent. Jack knew it was all the drinks in charge, but he couldn't stop himself as he leaned toward Jason.

Jason scooted back across the floor, their lips barely touching. "What the hell, Jack?" he asked. "You have a boyfriend. And I'm not gay."

"Sorry," Jack said, settling back on the floor. He looked at the stack of bottles then was taken by surprise when Jason was the one to kiss him, straddling his lip and kicking the bottles over in the process.

There was a desperation in the kiss that only someone like Jason could show. Jack returned the kiss, putting his arms around Jason. He fell back on the floor, pulling Jason along with him. Jack could feel the bulge at the front of Jason's pants. He moved one hand down, unzipping Jason's pants before slipping his hand inside.

Jason let out a surprised gasp, breaking the kiss as Jack stroked him. Jason's breathing became more ragged and it was clear that he hadn't even done this himself. He was murmuring Jack's name, eyes closed in ecstasy.

Jack's head was screaming how wrong this was on so many levels, but he just reminded himself that they weren't really brothers. And he was drunk, so in his drunken state, all of this made sense.

And his cock said he needed this type of contact. Why couldn't he just wait for Ennis?

The answer was always: he was drunk.

Jack released Jason before he could come. Jason's arms trembled as he held himself up over Jack. Jack quietly told him to take off all of his clothes. Jason got to his feet and started stripping his clothes. Jack climbed back up onto the bed, removing his own clothes. Jason was alot more tan than Ennis was, but he had more muscles. Jack found himself mesmerized as he stood up, running his hands over Jason's chest, their lips joining together in another kiss.

Then Jason pulled away again. "Jack...I've never done this before," he said, a bit hesitatingly. "I'm NOT gay."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Just drunk," he said, wondering how all of this would go over in the morning.

He decied not to think about that.

Jack guided Jason down to lay on the bed and spread his legs. Jason did so, lifting them as Jack stepped closer. He dropped down to his knees and his lips were all over before his tongue probed Jason's tight entrance, slowing as Jason's noises increased.

"Jack, fuck me already," Jason said, just wanting this all to be over. Poor kid. Jack remembered all the confusion he had gone through at his age. Of course, his confusion had centered around an obsession: Ennis Del Mar.

Jack rose up and folded himself over Jason as he thrust his cock inside Jason, who moaned, but clung to Jack, not wanting it to end. Those moans grew louder as Jack moved harder and faster.

Jason was already tightening around him. Jack kissed him, whispereing soothing nothings to him as they fucked. He didn't want to say this experience was heartless, but there wasn't the same type of feeling here as the feeling he had with Ennis. Hell, even being with Randy had had more feeling.

But, they were both drunk and didn't know any better. This sort of thing would never have come about if they were both sober.

"Jack! Oh, god, Jack!" Jason screamed, tightening his virgin ass around Jack as he came uncontrollably. He couldn't stop moaning Jack's name, bucking his hips as Jack fucked him to a finish.

That was when they both passed out. 


	10. Reunited

Jack woke up with a giant headache. He groaned, already going through the worst hangover ever. The bed he was laying on was soft and the headache was forgotten when he realized he had his arms around someone. He smiled, feeling the muscular body in his arms. He didn't remember what had happened the night before, but he was glad to have Ennis here. He buried his face in Ennis' hair.

Then paused and opened his eyes when the person he was holding let out a soft moan that was definitely NOT Ennis. To his horror, Jason was lying there, naked, in his arms.

Jack quickly moved away from Jason, waking the other up as he rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed. The movement made the room spin so he didn't move any further for a moment. He rubbed a hand across his face and looked around for his clothes, seeing items of clothing strewn everywhere. Along with several bottles of beer.

"Jack." Jason's voice was quiet, as if ashamed.

Jack was self concious and was glad there was a blanket wrapped around him. He leaned over far enough and grabbed his pants, putting them on before he got to his feet. He kept his back to Jason. "What happened last night-"

"Stays in last night," Jason said, sitting up. "Believe me, I never wanna bring it up anyway."

"And we're not going to," Jack said, turning to Jason. "This secret gets buried deep down. No thinking about it. No...jotting it down in some secret journal you THINK no one's ever gonna read." He gestured around. "THIS NEVER happened." He turned away and started gathering his clothes, getting dressed.

"I can handle that," Jason said, getting dressed as fast as he could.

Jack nodded his head, though he knew things weren't going to be the same between them. Even if they never spoke about last night, it would always be there. Especially for Jason, who had been a virgin up until last night. Jason hadn't waited for that special someone for his first time. Instead, they had gotten drunk and Jack had taken that away from him. A VERY dumb move on both of their parts.

They left the room, bumping into a guy that was coming out of another room nearby. He stared at both Jack and Jason for a long moment, which creeped Jack out, before he moved on. Jack led the way down the stairs, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain to his mom and Larry just why they were out so late. He knew what they would think of him, due to his past, but what about Jason? Would they believe the excuse that Jason couldn't have gone home without Jack?

On the way to the house, Jack couldn't stop thinking about Ennis. And the fact that he had betrayed him AGAIN. Except, this time, no anger had been involved. Just drunken stupidness that he couldn't take back. It was a good thing they promised to never talk about this again. Ennis would never know and things would be the same. Because if Ennis ever found out, he'd never forgive Jack. He had dealt with the Randy thing. Jack didn't expect him to be so cool now.

But, there was no reason to worry. Ennis would NEVER find out.

They made it back to the house to the good news of not having to explain. Jack's mom and Larry hadn't minded one bit about them being gone overnight. They hadn't even asked. They knew they had been at a party. And Jack got the feeling that they thought it was a different type of party since they knew what kind of guy Jason was. If only they saw the REAL him.

Jack wished he hadn't got to that point.

Christmas break was coming to a close. Ennis had already said goodbye to his family and headed back home. He was anxious as he drove to the airport to pick up Jack, who had called to tell him when he'd be home. Ennis couldn't wait to see him again. They hadn't been apart for too long, but it was TOO long.

Ennis stood there, waiting, watching as the people got off the plane, reunited with loved ones and went on with their lives. He smiled when he spotted Jack, who returned the smile the second he saw Ennis. Not too long later they were back in each others arms.

"Don't ever make me leave you again," Jack said, holding Ennis tightly as if he was afraid Ennis would just vanish forever. "I wouldn't mind disappointing my family to spend one fuckin' holiday with you."

"I missed you, too," Ennis said, not caring about the fact that they were still standing there hugging. "But, we need to get your suitcase and get home."

Jack stepped back, a grin on his face. "Got somethin' planned for me?" he asked.

"Got nothin' planned until New Year's Eve," Ennis said. "I just really wanna get home." He turned and started toward the baggage claim, hearing Jack following behind him. He knew what Jack was thinking about. And he wasn't going to say that Jack's thinking was wrong.

Jack stood behind Ennis, his arms around Ennis' waist, the entire time they stood there waiting for Jack's suitcase. Some people stared and Ennis tried his best not to be bothered. He shouldn't care what other people thought, but he just DID. Why that was, he didn't know. He wanted to get home even more badly now. And only because he didn't want to be around people. People that could say anything, whether they mean it or not.

Jack stepped away from Ennis when his suitcase showed up. Ennis waited then they both headed out to the car. Jack was oddly quiet the entire trip home, but his hand never strayed away from Ennis' thigh.

Once inside, Jack headed to the bedroom to unpack. Ennis sat down on the couch, looking at the notebook that was on the coffee table. The notebook he had wrote in about his trip and everything about Jack that was inappropriate for anyone else. Ennis would let Jack read it because he could trust Jack the most.

Jack walked out of the bedroom a few minutes later. "I've missed this place," he said, plopping down onto the couch beside Ennis. He looked at Ennis when he held a notebook out to him. Jack took it. "What's this?"

"You can classify it as a Christmas gift, if you want," Ennis said, watching as Jack opened the notebook and flipped through a few pages, glancing over the words. He tensed a bit, knowing it wouldn't be too much longer.

And it wasn't.

Jack paused on one page and put more effort into reading it. Once he was through with that one section, he closed it and looked at Ennis. "This what you go through when I'm not around?"

"Only half of it."

Jack smiled then pulled Ennis toward him and kissed him, tossing the notebook onto the coffee table. Ennis kissed him back, climbing on top of Jack. He grinded his hips against Jack's, both needing more contact. Both were tugging on each others shirts for all it was worth.

"Totally worth the wait," Jack said with a smile as Ennis broke the kiss and unzipped Jack's jacket. Jack leaned forward and lifted his arms as Ennis pulled off his jacket and shirt along with it. "I love you."

Ennis smiled, lightly dragging his fingernails down Jack's chest. He felt Jack's heartbeat beneath his palm, feeling it beat faster just by Ennis watching him. Ennis moved his hands down and started working on getting Jack's pants open.

Then Jack shoved him off of him. He leaned forward and tugged Ennis' tight jeans now, letting that rock hard cock free. Jack smiled and stroked Ennis as Ennis pushed his pants off the rest of the way.

Jack looked up at him, licking the head of Ennis' cock. "Bedroom?" he asked.

Ennis nodded, breathless. "Bedroom," he said. He pulled Jack to his feet then headed for the bedroom. The second the door was closed, they were kissing again. Ennis pulled off Jack's pants before shoving him backwards onto the bed.

Jack let out a long groan as Ennis' finger probed his entrance. Jack had missed this feeling and told himself not to think about Jason. That was easy to do with Ennis being here. Pretty soon Ennis' finger was replaced with his cock.

They started out slow at first then went at it when Jack begged for more. They could be as loud as they wanted here with no fears. And no drunkeness was involved. This was all them.

"Fuck!" Jack moaned before he came between them, moaning in ecstasy as Ennis soon joined him in completion.

Afterwards, they laid in each other's arms, not wanting to go anywhere. 


	11. New Year's

**(A downer chapter, just some advanced warning.)**

New Year's Eve arrived. Ennis had been planning things out for a while. Jack had helped with some, but it was clear that it wasn't the sort of thing that he was good at. Ennis didn't mind getting things ready all on his own.

"Cassie called," Ennis said as Jack walked into their apartment after going by the store to pick up a few things. He looked over at Jack. "She's comin' over for dinner."

"Did she invite herself or did you invite her?" Jack asked, putting the things away in the kitchen. Ennis really wanted the two of them to look past their differences and become friends. Though, it was mostly just Jack. Cassie didn't have any problems. Jack was the jealous one. And he was jealous over nothing, no matter how many times Ennis told him not to be.

"I invited her," Ennis said, hearing Jack groan from that answer. "Relax, it's just dinner. We'll have all night."

"Excuse me while I watch romantic dinner plans go straight down the crapper."

"You could be nice about it," Ennis said. "If it makes you feel better, she's goin' on a date after dinner."

Jack walked into the living room, looking at Ennis. "You?"

Ennis rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because my evening plans were to have dinner with you, skip out on spending all night with you to go hang out with a girl I have no feelings for besides friendship," he said. "She's goin' with a guy from school. He's a DJ at some club on the weekends."

"May they live happily ever after," Jack said, sitting down on a chair. "Why can't she have dinner with that guy?"

Ennis shrugged. "I didn't ask and I'm not goin' to," he said. "Give me a chance to spend time with friends. I didn't get in the way of you hangin' with your friends in highschool."

"Because my friends in highschool would rather tattoo 'FAG' on your forehead then parade you around school grounds," Jack said. He leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees as he looked at Ennis. "Bad example. Ask Cassie and see if we can postpone the threesome dinner to another time. Hell, we can even double date next time."

"She's comin' over for dinner," Ennis said, grabbing the notebook he had been writing in and closing it. He got to his feet and looked at Jack. "I'm already gettin' things ready."

"But, you don't know how to cook."

"That's what takeouts for," Ennis said, putting his notebook up on a shelf with the other books. He turned to Jack. "Are you gonna complain about this all day and embarass me tonight?"

Jack was silent for a moment. "I'll think about it."

"Jack!"

"Hey," Jack stood up and walked over to Ennis. "I'll behave to make you happy, okay?" He kissed Ennis when Ennis nodded. "But, if she's stays too long, I have a write to complain. I deserve an orgasm when the clock strikes twelve."

"Then we'll miss the new year."

"Is that so bad?"

Ennis didn't have an answer.

Cassie showed up later that evening for dinner. Jack let her in since Ennis was on the phone, complaining about the food. He had ordered it earlier, but it hadn't arrived yet. And they didn't have the option of going there to pick up the food. Another thing Ennis was constantly complaining about.

Jack left Cassie sitting in the living room then walked into the bedroom where Ennis was fussing into the phone. For being that shut-in Jack had met, Ennis could be quite vocal when he was riled up. Especially when things didn't go as planned. He was usually easygoing, but he wanted tonight to be special. Jack understood that, but hadn't been able to tell Ennis that tonight was special only because they were together. They didn't need anything else.

Ennis hung up the phone. "Fuck!" He turned and threw the phone. Jack caught it before it hit him and Ennis immediately apologized.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked, tossing the phone onto the bed.

Ennis shook his head. "I was told my order didn't go through," he said. "I paid for it. A decrease in my bank account proves that."

"Did you get a receipt?"

Ennis paused for a moment. "Fuck!" he cursed again, angrily, hands balled into fists. "Tonight's a complete disaster."

"Hey, don't say that," Jack said, walking over to Ennis and placing his hands on his shoulders. His touch seemed to calm Ennis down somewhat. "We'll just eat something else. The world's not comin' to an end."

Ennis looked at Jack then relaxed nodding his head. "Okay," he said. "But, what else can we get? Most of everything closed early for a New Year's party." There was anger and frustration in those brown eyes of his.

"Tony's is still open," Jack said. "I'll go down there and grab a pizza."

Ennis gave him a look as if he had saved the world from coming to an end. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack smiled. "No problem," he said. "I'll be back in a jiffy." They turned and left the bedroom. Jack put on his jacket then grabbed some money and headed for the door. He ignored the fact that Cassie followed him out into the hallway.

"Jack, got a minute?"

Jack stopped and looked at his watch then Cassie. "I can't," he said. "Tony's closes in twenty minutes. It'll take half that time to get there." He started back down the hall toward the stairs. "Talk to Ennis."

"You told me to," Cassie mumbled as if it was a warning.

Thirty minutes later, Jack got back to the apartment, a pizza box in his hand. "Got the best that they had," he said, walking in and closing the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen, pausing when he didn't see anyone. He set the box on the table then looked into the apartment.

No one.

"Ennis?" Jack called out, walking through the apartment. "Cassie?"

No one was here.

Jack walked back into the kitchen and saw the note on the fridge. He smiled, expecting a cute little poem from Ennis, explaining where he and Cassie had gone. Hopefully they wouldn't be gone for very long.

And, hopefully, it was Ennis driving Cassie to see her date and nothing else.

The smile was gone from his face when all he saw on the note was a simple instruction:

"Meet me in the park."

Jack didn't know what this was all about, but he had a gut feeling that it couldn't be good. They wouldn't be able to watch the ball drop, signifying the new year. Would fireworks even be set off here?

Jack told himself to man up and head to the park to find out what was up.

Ennis sat in the park, hands deep in his coat pockets. A light snow was falling and he could see his breath. The weather didn't bother him, though. He had bigger things on his mind. Things that could be overheard in the apartment.

He didn't move when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't have to look to know that it was Jack. His heart had already broken into a thousand pieces, but it did so again now, causing him even more emotional pain.

"How'd she find out?" Jack's voice was quiet. As if he had been thinking the entire walk here what this was about. And since Cassie had tried to talk to him first, the answer must have became obvious.

"Her cousin's friend," Ennis replied, making sure to keep his voice strong and firm. He kept his attention forward. "He went to Jason's birthday party. Overheard something VERY incriminating."

"Ennis, I can explain-"

"I let you get away with it once," Ennis said, pulling his hands out of his pockets to push himself up to his feet. He turned to Jack. "At least then you opened up to me about it. You were plannin' on just makin' THIS vanish!"

"I opened up about Randy because of rumors goin' around school."

"Would you have told me if there weren't any?"

Jack hesitated a moment. "Yes."

"Bullshit."

Jack spread his arms out from his sides. "I was drunk!" he said. "REALLY drunk! I honestly didn't have any control over myself and I barely even remember what happened."

"Doesn't make it okay," Ennis said. "It still happened and you still lied about it."

"I didn't lie about it."

"You didn't tell the fuckin' truth!"

Jack stepped toward him, but Ennis backed off, shaking his head. "I'm sorry!" Jack said. "I wasn't going to tell you about that night because I knew it would hurt you and I wanted to spare you from goin' through that."

"So we can walk into this later on?"

"What I did was wrong, I'm admitting that," Jack said. "With every breath in my body, every beat of my heart, every fuckin'-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Ennis-"

"Why should I listen to any of your excuses?" Ennis asked. There was anger and pain in his voice. This was hurting him just as much as it was hurting Jack. "It would've been different if I had been told, but you were PLANNING on me never finding out." He was usually the type that didn't break down, but he was on the verge of doing so now.

Jack turned away from him. "Everything was better when you just sat there, sayin' nothing," he said, the words spilling out angrily. He caught his mistake and looked at Ennis.

To see a look on Ennis' face that held more pain than Jack knowingly betraying him.

"Ennis-"

"Then you won't hear nothin' else from me," Ennis said and started out of the park.

"Ennis!" Jack caught up with him and grabbed his arm. Ennis whipped around and punched him, sending him to the cold, hard ground. Jack just stared up at him as Ennis stood there for a moment then turned and walked away.

Ennis walked into the apartment, hearing the countdown to the New Year on the TV that was still on. He ignored it and walked into the bedroom, packing, but he only got halfway through that.

No matter how much he WANTED to, he couldn't forgive Jack for this. And it felt as if he had opened a black hole in his chest that was just sucking out the life in him. He couldn't lose Jack, but they needed time apart. That much was obvious.

With a loud cry of pain and frustration, Ennis fell to the bedroom floor, sobbing uncontrollably.


	12. A Big Bet

Ennis didn't remember climbing into bed and falling asleep. He had been confident that he wouldn't get any sleep after that argument with Jack. But, he had accomplished it anyway. And he woke up hugging Jack's pillow and sleeping in the same clothes he had been wearing yesterday.

He laid there for a long minute as if willing for last night to not be real. That Jack was getting ready for work right now. The whole thing with Jason hadn't happened. It had all been a dream. He would talk to Jack about it and everything would be just fine.

He buried his face in the pillow, pained to face up to reality. Jack's scent on the pillow was fading and it was still damp from Ennis' tears, though he was no longer crying. At least he had gotten that out of his system. He released the pillow and sat up.

Ennis got out of bed when he heard a knock at the door. He straightened his rumpled shirt and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked out of the bedroom and headed toward the door. The apartment was quiet without Jack there. And even more empty. He pushed that feeling aside as he walked over to the door and opened it. He paused when he saw Jack standing there.

Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the other with an air of nervousness. He had probably had an equally rough night. "I'm an asshole," he said. "I didn't want to put you through this and I should've thought about that when-"

"I forgive you," Ennis said, watching the surprised look appear on Jack's face. "But-"

"Why does there have to be a but?"

"Because in a relationship, there's rules," Ennis said. "And you broke that. Twice. I know how you were in highschool, but you just can't go to anybody when you feel like it."

"Is it wrong for me to miss that sort of touch whenever you're not around?"

"Jack, that's different," Ennis said. "And you know that. I just think that we need some time apart."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Jack-"

"Ennis," Jack stopped himself before he let his anger control his words. He had learned how much he could hurt Ennis just by saying something he didn't mean. He wanted to take back what he had said last night. "I guess I'm inclined to give you that time."

Ennis nodded his head, despite the fact that he wanted Jack to say something to keep him from doing this. He was warring with himself about what he wanted and what was right. And, maybe it wouldn't be too long before they could get back together. It wasn't like he was going to go from Jack to another relationship. He couldn't see anyone in his future besides Jack. Ennis needed time to search within himself further and forgive Jack for everything. He knew beyond any shadow of doubt that Jack wouldn't let this sort of thing happen again.

"We can still hang out, though," Ennis said. "But, someone's gotta move out of the apartment for now."

With that 'for now,' Ennis could see the hope in Jack's eyes. They would work this out and everything would be fine.

"Yeah, I've, uh...already got a dorm at the college," Jack said. "Stayed there last night."

Ennis had a pain in his chest for doing this, but at least he would still see Jack around. It probably wouldn't seem like anything had changed. Other than the fact that any sort of deep affection would no longer be permitted until things were resolved. They would both be missing that touch and, if anything, this time would be a test for Jack. He hadn't been able to go only two weeks without Ennis. How long would he last seeing Ennis but being unable to do anything about it? It would test his loyalty and Ennis hoped he'd pass.

"I guess I'll pack up my things," Jack said. He was taking the break up pretty well. Though he was probably holding something in, like Ennis. Both of them didn't want to hurt the other more, but hadn't they already gone through enough?

Ennis stepped back, opening the door more. Jack walked in and headed for the bedroom. Ennis closed the door then walked away from the door. He stepped into the kitchen, hearing Jack in the bedroom. He looked at the fridge then the note he had put up last night. He grabbed it and ripped it up then threw it in the trash. He leaned against the counter, taking deep breaths, telling himself not to break down right now. But, nothing would be better than being in Jack's arms.

"Ennis?"

Taking a deep breath, Ennis turned away from the counter and looked at Jack, wincing inside at the sight of the bag in his hand. "This is it?" he asked, looking away from the bag.

Jack nodded. "I guess," he said. "I'll call at any time if you want me to."

Ennis nodded as well. "Anytime'd be good," he agreed. "I'll see ya around then, huh?"

"Yeah," Jack said. He hesitated a moment then walked past Ennis and headed for the door. Ennis leaned back against the counter, his legs threatening to give out from beneath him.

He would heal, wouldn't he? They would get past this.

Ennis straightened up and turned when he heard Jack's footsteps returning. "What-"

"Fuck this," Jack said, dropping his bag. He grabbed Ennis and kissed him, pressing him back against the counter. The counter's edge dug into Ennis' lower back, but he ignored it. He returned the rough kiss with just as much fervor.

Their lips crashed with hunger, both clutching each other's shirts tightly, afraid to let go. Jack's body was pressed firmly against Ennis. Jack put his arms around Ennis, running his hands over Ennis' back and getting a heated moan from Ennis.

Ennis broke the kiss, but they remained locked in that embrace. "Jack," he said as Jack's lips captured his own again. "What about everything we said? We can't have time apart if-"

Jack stopped his advances. "How much time do you need?"

Ennis stared into Jack's blue eyed gaze. "Three weeks," he said, intent on putting Jack through this test anyway. "But, without this." If Jack could go through that without jumping into just any strangers bed, Ennis would welcome him back with no hesitation and open arms.

"Does right now have to count?" Jack asked, grinding his hips slightly against Ennis'. Creating friction that neither had the desire to walk away from.

There was silence for a long moment. Ennis could feel his body trembling with desire. He wanted Jack more than anything right at this moment. He couldn't forget the fact that Jack had betrayed him, but he had the urge to top it. He already knew Jack wanted Ennis more than anything, but Ennis wanted to get him to the point where nothing was satisfying but him. Jack wouldn't get any sort of satisfaction from anyone no matter how hard he tried.

Jack seemed to have some sort of understanding with this. "Fuck me," he whispered, breathless. The words were barely out of his mouth before they kissed again, Ennis pushing him back. They crashed against the wall, Ennis pinning him there as he took over.

Ennis' hands moved down, unclasping Jack's belt, slapping Jack's hands away whenever he moved to rid Ennis of his clothing. He got Jack's jeans open then shoved them down along with his underwear. Once his cock was exposed, Ennis' hand was wrapped around it, getting a satisfied moan from Jack. He slowly stroked Jack, getting a near whimper for more from Jack.

Releasing Jack's cock, Ennis broke the kiss and pulled off the rest of Jack's clothes. Jack kicked off his shoes to kick the pile of jeans at his feet away. Ennis was still fully clothed. When Jack went to change that, Ennis grabbed his wrists then pinned his arms above his head, holding them there with one hand. His other hand traveled down Jack's arm then down along his chest. There was a hungry desire in Jack's eyes as Ennis' fingers glided over his cock and balls.

Jack spread his legs as Ennis fingered him. He closed his eyes, laying his head back against the wall with a moan as Ennis added another finger, moving in and out before scissoring them deep inside Jack. Jack let out a more vocal moan, Ennis' name spilling from his lips in ecstasy.

Ennis intertwined his fingers with Jack's as he kissed him. Jack bucked his hips, moving against Ennis' fingers. He squirmed as Ennis pushed in another finger, stretching him even more. Jack was breathing heavily, squeezing Ennis' hand to the point where it hurt. But, Ennis didn't let go.

"Fuck," Jack murmured as Ennis removed his fingers then released Jack's arms. "Ennis." He reached to pull him in for another kiss. Ennis backed off, dragging Jack away from the wall laying him on his back on the table. Ennis used both of their belts to strap Jack's arms to the table legs. Jack moved to get into a more comfortable position, but remained bound.

Ennis stood between Jack's legs. He pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Jack's eyes never left him. Ennis' hands moved over Jack's chest before he grabbed Jack's cock then bent over and sucked his balls.

"Holy shit!" Jack breathed, moving against Ennis' hand and mouth. The table groaned in protest, but both of them ignored it. It would hold up anyway. His hips lifted as Ennis pushed his legs further apart and tongued his entrance. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" he pleaded, aching for Ennis' cock but yet he wanted more of this.

Then Ennis backed off again. He kicked off his shoes then removed his pants, getting an audible breath of relief from Jack. Ennis held back a smirk. He wasn't through with having his fun.

Ennis walked over to the fridge, taking an ice tray out of the freezer. He walked back over to Jack, freeing an ice cube before placing the frozen tray on Jack's chest. Jack gasped at the cold feeling, grabbing onto the table and breathing slow, but it was obvious the cold bothered him.

Ennis popped the ice cube into his mouth for a moment before he took it out and ran it over Jack's thighs before following the melting ice down to Jack's entrance.

Jack moaned as Ennis pushed the ice cube inside him. He enjoyed the feeling of it melting inside him. His toes curled as Ennis started to fingerfuck him once again. Ennis dumped the rest of the ice onto Jack's chest, ignoring the cubes that fell to the floor. He set the tray aside then leaned forward and used his tongue to roll the ice around his chest. Jack was shivering a bit now. Ennis smiled.

He wasn't an expert at this, but having fantasies helped alot.

Ennis took the ice into his mouth then knelt down. Jack spread his legs as Ennis removed his fingers. Ennis moved forward, pushing the ice cube inside Jack with his tongue, licking the melted water from Jack's ass.

"Damn, Ennis, you already got me cumming," Jack said and Ennis stood up to find that Jack had, in fact, came. His cum mixed with what few ice cubes were left melting on his chest.

"Ennis," Jack whispered as Ennis leaned over, feeling Jack's cock brushing against his chest as he licked Jack's chest clean, just knocking the rest of the ice cubes to the floor.

Ennis climbed up on Jack, moving his cock against Jack's. He held himself over Jack, moving their cocks together and nothing more. Jack squirmed impatiently and Ennis placed a hand on his chest to get him to hold still.

"Ennis, I need you," Jack said, breathing heavily. Ennis could feel his heart pounding beneath his palm. "I'm sorry for every-"

Ennis kissed him to shut up his apology. Their tongues dueled as Ennis moved his hand down to stroke them both. Ennis climbed off of him then walked around the table.

Jack, knowing what he was doing, scooted up on the table to bend his head back. Ennis thrusted his cock into Jack's mouth, his balls pressed against his nose. Jack moved his hands to grab Ennis, but he was out of reach. It was torture, but the best kind.

With a bit of maneuvering, Ennis got up on the table with Jack, leaving his cock in Jack's mouth. He bent forward and took Jack into his mouth. Ennis held Jack's hips down as he sucked him off to another climax. Ennis moaned around Jack, getting a moan from Jack as Ennis came down Jack's throat.

Ennis got off the table, breathing heavily. Jack was pleading for Ennis to fuck him again. Desire overcoming fun, Ennis walked around the table to fulfill the request. He stepped forward and freed Jack's arms then a moment later, he was inside Jack. The table protested even more as Ennis fucked him harder and faster. Jack's moans and groans drowned out the sound of the creaking table.

Then Jack grabbed Ennis and rolled off the table. Ennis groaned as he landed on the floor on his back with Jack on top of him. He was still fully sheathed inside Jack.

Ennis grabbed Jack's ass as Jack leaned forward slightly and started moving up and down on Ennis' length. Jack took his cock in his hand as he rode Ennis, stroking in time with the movements.

Jack stopped, breathing quickly as he jacked off. Ennis took Jack's free hand in his own then came as Jack stroked himself to a climax, shooting out onto Ennis' chest. Jack slowed his stroking until he stopped altogether. He pulled off of Ennis and backed off a ways, but didn't stray too far from him.

"Still need me to leave?" Jack asked. He leaned forward, slowly licking his cum off Ennis' chest.

"Jack..." Ennis said, pulling Jack toward him for another kiss. They rolled over and he pinned Jack to the floor. "Three weeks," he said. "Last that long and you'll get a reward."

Jack smirked, moving his hands slowly up Ennis' legs toward his cock. Ennis slapped his hands away. "Another bet?"

"You're good at that sort of thing."

"Clearly," Jack said sarcastically since he had made a bet with his old friends to humiliate Ennis. Instead, because of that bet, they were in this spot right now.

Ennis got up and stepped back. "Three weeks," he said again. "Make me trust you again." He could tell that those words hurt Jack, but Jack understood.

Jack got to his feet. "I'm gonna get that reward," he said, looking at Ennis.

"I fuckin' hope so." 


	13. Bad News

It had only been a little over a week, but Ennis wasn't getting used to the quiet in the apartment. He was nearly tempted to ask Jack to move back in. Just hanging out and the occasional phone call wasn't enough for him. How was Jack surviving through this? There hadn't been a time where they had talked about their relationship. They were just two friends. Just like back in highschool. It was great, but not as great as Ennis wanted it to be.

Ennis was heading to class after work. Jack usually met up with him at the college, but Jack was nowhere around. Ennis tried to call him, but there was no answer. He even tried going by the dorm, but no one was there.

He finally spotted the professor from one of Jack's classes. He called out her name and she stopped to wait on him. He ignored the fact that he was late for his own class. He could get by with it since his job gave him the oddest shifts sometimes.

"What can I do for you, Ennis?" she asked, politely. She glanced at her watch. "Better hurry, though. My class starts in about ten minutes." She lowered her hand and looked back at him.

"I was just wonderin' if you've seen Jack around," Ennis said. "It's probably not a big deal, but I usually see him around every day."

"Jack didn't tell you?" she asked with a frown. "He dropped out yesterday and headed to Kentucky. He received news that his father passed. Seems like something he'd share with you. You two are close."

Ennis didn't know what to think about any of this. He thanked her then headed off to class. But, the rest of the day he just sat through classes, barely paying any attention. He was trying to think of a reason why Jack wouldn't tell him about something like this. They had even talked yesterday! Jack didn't act like anything had been wrong. Then again, they could have talked some time before Jack received the news. He couldn't help but wonder how Jack was doing with this. Even if he hadn't exactly liked his father, the man was still his dad.

Later that evening, Ennis walked into his apartment and immediately called Jack. He waited for a moment then was relieved when Jack answered the phone. "What the hell?" he said before Jack could say anything. "Your dad dies and you don't even talk to me?"

"Sorry," Jack said, meaning it. "I've kinda had alot on my mind right now. I didn't think to call you because mom was freaking out and everything. Turns out Dad screwed her and Larry over quite a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"They're out thousands of dollars," Jack said. "They can't keep some of the horses in the stables and Jason had to find another, better job just to keep money comin' in."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Thanks, but we've got it covered," Jack said. "I'm gonna get a job here and help out with things for a while." There was a pause for a short moment. "I think we're gonna be apart for longer then those three weeks."

"How much longer?"

"I don't know," Jack said, regret in his tone. But he wasn't going to abandon his family just to chase after a relationship that needed time to heal. "Unless the job gets in the way, I'll do my best to keep in touch."

"You promise?" Ennis asked, wishing they were standing face to face. But, his parents would kill him if he dropped out of college to run to Kentucky after Jack. All he could do was continue with his education and just be there for Jack whenever he needed to talk.

"Promise," Jack said. "I gotta go. Mom and Larry are yellin' at each other again." A slight hesitation. "I love you." Then, he hung up.

Ennis sat down on the couch, the phone still pressed to his ear. "Love you," he whispered then lowered the phone. 


	14. A Letter

College wasn't the best or worst years of Ennis' life. He got through it just as well as any other average guy. College graduation would have been better with Jack by his side, but he didn't get that.

He hadn't heard much from Jack the last three and a half years.

What phone calls they did make were short and to the point. Ennis only got highlights of how Jack's life was going. It wasn't long before he didn't even get that. They said short 'hi's then Jack had to hang up and head off to work. Whatever job he had must keep him pretty busy. Apparently John Twist had screwed them over more than they had thought.

Ennis eventually stopped calling. He talked to Jack only when Jack called. Ennis was too afraid to ask any sort of personal question. As if being apart for this long made them complete strangers. It certainly felt that way at times. Even more so when Jack called less and less. Ennis tried to understand, but it was just hard. He had himself convinced that it wasn't just a job. That Jack had found someone in Kentucky that he could spend time with. Someone who wouldn't get mad at him for sleeping around with just anybody.

But, from the brief phone calls there were, Ennis knew that there was no one in Jack's life. He didn't know if he should be relieved about that or not. He wanted Jack to be happy and he was obviously content with whatever job he had to help his mom and Larry out.

Ennis eventually moved out of the apartment and into a house that was more homey for him. Plus, there was just too many memories of Jack in that apartment. He wasn't moving on, but he just wanted the pain to stop. He couldn't cry himself to sleep every time he thought about Jack. It had been nearly four years since they had last seen each other. Ennis didn't have the money to go to Kentucky and Jack wasn't able to even get some time off. They needed him there.

He stepped into his house after work, going through his mail. He kicked the door closed then paused when one envelope stuck out to him. The address was from Signal. The name: Alma Beers. He hadn't heard from Alma in five years. Ever since he had gotten her pregnant and her parents had whisked her away from him forever. He cared about Alma, though it wasn't the type of love she had needed from him. But, that hadn't stopped him from wanting that kid. Never being allowed to see the baby tore him up, but he had had Jack at the time to get his mind off of it.

So, after all this time, why was she getting in contact with him?

Ennis set down the rest of the mail on the table and opened the envelope, pulling out the letter. He dropped his keys with the rest of the mail and sat down as he read it:

'Dear Ennis, I know this is overdue, but I finally found the right excuse to dump my parents and head out on my own. They weren't happy about the fact that I never went to college, but, as you know, I've got a kid to raise now and I'm putting my full attention on her. And I thought it was about time that she met her daddy. I tell her about you all of the time. Don't worry, I told her the truth. But, you're still the mysterious superhero in her eyes. Hope you can find time to see your daughter. Alma.'

Enclosed with the letter was an address, a number to call...and a picture of a little girl.

His daughter.

Ennis lowered the letter, several different emotions coursing through his body. Jack was momentarily forgotten. He pulled out his phone and looked at the number and dialed. He put the phone to his ear and waited as it began to ring.

"Hello?" Alma's voice came over the phone after the third ring.

"I got your letter."

"Ennis?"

Ennis looked at the picture of the girl. "She's beautiful," he said. "I don't really give a damn about how you found out where I lived, but I'm glad you sent the letter." He already had the feeling that she had gotten in touch with his parents. "Am I still allowed to see her?"

"Anytime you want, Ennis," Alma replied.

Ennis set the picture down. "I'll try to be up there within the next few days," he said. A break from work was coming up soon, he could use that. "Things nice up there in Signal?"

"Things are great," Alma replied. "The weather's not the greatest, but the people are nice."

Ennis remembered the Christmas trip he had spent up there with his family. He couldn't help but wonder if Alma had been living there at the time or if she had moved there later. "Have you been up on Brokeback?"

"No," Alma said. "Too busy with work. I hear it's great up there."

"Not in the winter time," Ennis said. He shifted in his seat slightly. "Is my comin' over any problem?"

"No problem at all," Alma said. "It's great to hear from you. Can't wait to see you." He couldn't tell if there was any hidden meaning behind that, but surely they had gotten over each other. He hadn't been the best boyfriend even before Jack showed up in his life.

At the thought of Jack, he felt a twinge of guilt, but told himself that they had broken up. Seeing Alma again didn't mean anything. They were just friends. "Yeah," Ennis said then hung up.

He grabbed the rest of his mail. 


	15. Old Romance

Ennis had gotten the time off from work and drove up to Signal. He parked at the diner he was supposed to meet Alma at. Wearing sunglasses and his cowboy hat, he stood on the patio, looking over the customers sitting outside to eat their meals. He didn't know why he was nervous. He just had to tell himself that it was normal. Alma had been very important to him, after all. They had been a couple for a few years. He had thought he loved her and then he had met Jack, letting him feel how love really felt like.

"Ennis!"

He turned to see Alma, wearing a waitresses outfit, pause in what she was doing and walked over to him. She didn't hesitate in giving him a hug and he returned the embrace. She pulled away with a smile on her face and he couldn't help but smile back. It was hard to think there was still happiness in the world even though he had pretty much lost Jack, but he pushed that feeling aside. He was still hoping for that moment Jack showed up on his doorstep.

Ennis owed Jack a reward.

"You look great," Alma said, looking him up and down. "Little bit taller, too. How'd college go?"

"College went great," Ennis said, knowing she wouldn't catch the slight lie in his words. She was always oblivious to the fact that there had been something between him and Jack besides that strange friendship she never really understood. She just knew that their relationship had been getting worse and she thought sex would fix it, though that had just made things worse. "How've you been?"

"Great," Alma said. "Wanna see Jenny? I can get off work early. The babysitter will still demand the same price, but I really want you to meet her."

"Sure," Ennis said with a nod of his head then watched as she turned and went inside. A moment later she came back out and headed to her car. Ennis walked back to his truck and followed her to her house.

They arrived a few moments later. Ennis left his hat and glasses in the truck as he followed Alma into the house. He waited as she paid the babysitter then stepped aside as the young lady left. Alma headed upstairs and a little while later, she came back down, holding the hand of a five year old girl. She stopped in front of Ennis and the little girl hid behind her mommy.

"Ennis," Alma said, placing her hand lightly on the girl's head. "This is Jenny." She looked at Jenny then back at Ennis. "Jenny, this is your Daddy."

Jenny looked around Alma and up at Ennis, her mouth slightly open in awe. Ennis gave a small smile and she ducked back behind Alma.

"Jenny, say hi," Alma said, gently pulling Jenny out from behind her to stand in front, her hands resting on Jenny's small shoulders. Jenny backed up against Alma, staring at Ennis.

Ennis crouched down on one knee and looked at her. She had Alma's cute button nose, but those wide brown eyes staring at him were the same eyes that stared at him whenever he looked in a mirror. She resembled him way too much. "Hey, Jenny," he said. "I hope I get the time to get to know you."

Jenny looked up at Alma then back at Ennis, saying nothing. "She's shy," Alma said. "Remind you of anybody?"

Ennis smiled a real smile this time, getting a small smile out of Jenny. He stood up and looked at Alma. "You've taken good care of her," he said.

Alma nodded. "But, she needs her daddy," she said. She watched as Jenny ran off before looking back at him. "I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. I just want you to get to know her. Be there for her. Help me raise her. It's gettin' expensive to pay a babysitter."

"Alma, I want to, I really do," Ennis said, honestly. "But, I don't got the time or the money-"

"I'm not askin' for right now," Alma said. "Things like this take time. You gotta ease into it."

"Funny to hear that comin' from you."

"I've realized my mistakes," Alma said. "We wouldn't be right here right now if we hadn't had that one moment together." They would have had a rougher breakup and she would have stuck around to see the truth about him and Jack.

He had to admit, jumping into sex was the better way to go.

"Stay for dinner," Alma said. "And if you can't find a hotel-"

"I already called the hotel," Ennis said. "Wouldn't want to intrude here."

"You wouldn't at all," Alma assured him. "You'll stay for dinner though, right?"

Ennis nodded. "Yeah, sure," he said.

Alma smiled. "Great," she said. "I'm sure Jenny will fall in love with you before the day's out."

"Hopefully," Ennis said. "I'm gonna go by the hotel and get checked in. I'll come by later."

"Sounds good," Alma said. It was a bit strange to see her acting this way since the last time they had been alone together she had thrown herself at him desperately. The change was good. It said they could work good as friends.

"All right," Ennis said. "See ya." He turned and walked out the door.

Later that evening, Ennis came over to Alma's house and helped her out a bit with the cooking though she did most of it. Ennis got some time to spend with Jenny and it wasn't too long before she led him upstairs to her room to show off all of her toys. Alma walked in on a tea party to let them know that dinner was ready. Jenny hopped up onto Ennis' back and he carried her down the stairs then set her down in her seat.

Dinner was spent catching up on old times. No matter how much he needed to, he couldn't tell her about Jack. She had never liked or trusted him. She had always tried to tell Ennis that something was up with Jack. She had been right once upon a time, but he still hadn't listened to her. And she always sent hateful looks Jack's way whenever Jack came over to try and hang out with Ennis.

Ennis didn't know what would have happened if Jack had just stopped pursuing him. Would they have eventually got together or would they have parted ways at graduation and continued their lives without each other? It was a painful thought.

Alma didn't seem to mind doing all of the talking. She mostly talked about Jenny. Her first step. Her first word, "Da-da." All of the stories were great and Ennis was glad that he would be able to witness more of her growing up. He wasn't too late. He still had time to become the daddy she deserved to have.

"Did you find anybody after us?" Alma asked. She had to ask that question.

"There was...someone for a while," Ennis replied, staring down at his food. He gave a slight shake of his head. "Didn't last." He took a bite of his food, pushing Jack out of his mind along with the pain thinking about him brought.

"Must've been someone special."

Ennis looked at her and they were silent for a moment. "What about you?" he asked. "You gonna tell me you've been single all these years?"

Alma smiled and nodded her head. "I've went out with a few guys," she said. "None of them were ready for the commitment of dad." She looked at Jenny, who was falling asleep at her seat. "Jenny." She set her fork down then stood up, picking up Jenny. "Be right back." She turned and headed upstairs to put Jenny to bed.

Ennis went back to eating, looking at her when she came back. They finished their meal in silence. Ennis helped her clear the table then wash the dishes. Their conversation didn't stray back to relationships until they were sitting on the couch, drinking coffee. The TV was on, but neither of them were paying attention to it.

"I hope I'm not seeming nosy," Alma said. "But, that relationship of yours...how serious was it?"

Ennis shifted in his seat, a bit uncomfortable. "We were livin' together," he said. "Being faithful was a big issue."

"Who cheated on who?"

"I didn't."

"I'm sorry."

Ennis looked at her and there was real sympathy in her eyes. Would that change if he said who he had been in a relationship with? She had been easygoing all day. He felt like he COULD talk to her about anything.

But, his gut was telling him not to say anything about Jack. The jerk from highschool that had tried to humilate Ennis wouldn't be a good topic.

Ennis set his coffee down on the coffee table. "I thought we were gonna get back together nearly four years ago," he said. He shook his head. "Guess we just weren't meant to be."

"Did you love her?"

Ennis kept his eyes away from her, telling himself to open up about Jack. Even if he kept Jack's name out of it, he should at least specify that it wasn't a 'her.' But, he just couldn't. He didn't share the same viewpoint as Jack. He cared how people thought about him. And the homosexual thing was a popular subject for ridicule.

"I did," Ennis replied, his voice quiet. "I do."

Alma placed her hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing his back. He looked at her and their eyes met. "I don't want to do anything stupid," she said, her voice nearly a whisper.

Ennis placed his hand lightly against her cheek, feeling her smooth skin. She didn't fight it as he leaned toward her and kissed her.

After a moment, she broke the kiss. "Come on," she said, standing up. She held her hand out to him.

Ennis took her hand and stood up then went upstairs to the bedroom with her. 


	16. Stay

Those few days Ennis had off from work turned into weeks. Pretty soon, Ennis ended up quitting the job and moving. Getting out of Signal, he and Alma moved to Riverton. The jobs were better there and they could send Jenny to school. Despite the fact that Ennis was now living with them, the subject of marriage never came up. Maybe she could tell that this was just temporary. He was still hoping for Jack, though he wouldn't say so out loud. And the only thing his parents had a problem with the arrangement was the fact that he wouldn't tell Alma about Jack. They warned him that that wouldn't turn out good, but he ignored them.

He got a job to help support Alma and Jenny. The people around town thought he and Alma were married, but neither Alma or he said anything against it. They never said they were, so people could think what they would. It wouldn't bother them.

Ennis had been living with Alma for about six months. He got a good paying job that would keep Alma home with Jenny. Alma worked on the weekends, days that Ennis had off so they never had to pay a babysitter.

And as for their relationship, it was the same as it had been in highschool. They spent time together, but Ennis' feelings for her hadn't grown more than they had been then. He kept up a relationship, but made sure it never turned too serious. She knew that he wasn't ready to get married, though she never brought it up. He was only there for Jenny, letting her have the father she needed.

Ennis unlocked the house door and stepped inside after work that afternoon. Alma was out, probably waiting to pick up Jenny at school. He pulled out his phone and called her just to make sure as he walked through the house, flipping on the light in the living room before sitting down on the couch.

"Home already?" Alma asked once she answered.

"Yeah, the boss got vacation time, so everyone else did, too," Ennis said, turning his head slighlty when he heard a vehicle outside. "When are you gonna get home?"

"Twenty or thirty minutes unless school lets out early," Alma said. "I'm gonna stop by the store and pick up a few things. Want me to get anything for you?"

"No, I'm good," Ennis said, standing up when he heard the car pull up right outside. He walked over to the window and looked out. A shiny blue sportscar was sitting in his driveway. It didn't fit in with anything on the street. He stepped away from the window. "Say hi to Jenny for me."

"Will do," Alma said then hung up.

Ennis put the phone away then walked to the front door. He stepped out onto the porch as the car door opened. Ennis came to a halt when he quickly recognized the person that stepped out of the car.

"Jack fuckin' Twist," Ennis said, walking down the steps to the dirt path Jack was now following. They shared a brief hug, smiles on both of their faces. "Been nearly five years."

"Yeah," Jack said, stepping back. "Sorry I never called. Had to call your parents to find out where you were livin' now." He looked Ennis up and down. "How've you been?"

"Great, I guess," Ennis said. He gestured to the car. "I can see you've done better than I have."

Jack looked at the car then back at Ennis. "You get good with sales, they give you a raise and a fancy car," he said with a smile. "After helpin' my folks out in Kentucky, I've become an on the road salesmen, so to speak."

"Good for you," Ennis said. He gestured back toward the house. "Wanna come in? Have a drink?"

"Sure," Jack said then followed Ennis inside. Despite the fact that they hadn't seen each other in so long, there was no awkwardness between them. Even with the fact that they had slacked off with calling each other. It was almost as if no time had passed since they last saw each other.

Ennis grabbed two beers from the fridge then walked back out to the living room where Jack was sitting on the couch. He handed over the other beer then sat down. "What kind of sales are ya in?" he asked, popping the lid.

"Just any kind of knick knack appliances," Jack replied, opening his own beer. "Got a few kitchen inventions that ain't too popular." He gave a light laugh. "No one likes their kitchen catchin' on fire."

Ennis smiled. "You've got some life," he said, taking a drink of his beer.

"You, too," Jack said. He paused and looked around for a moment before settling his attention on Ennis again. "Didn't think I'd notice the house has a bit of a womanly touch to it?" Was there jealousy in his eyes or not? Ennis couldn't tell.

Ennis lowered his beer, opening his mouth to explain-

The front door opened then closed. "Forgot my money," Alma's voice sounded. "Who's car's out front?" She walked into the living room with Jenny by her side. She came to an abrupt halt when she saw who was sitting on her couch.

Jack's eyes were also on her. "Holy shit," he muttered.

Ennis cleared his throat to relieve some of the tension. "Alma, you, uh...remember Jack Twist?"

"Oh, I remember Jack Twist," Alma said. After so many years, she still had that hateful tone in her voice. "I'm gonna take Jenny upstairs." She nodded for Ennis to follow then headed upstairs with Jenny.

Jack watched her go then looked over at Ennis. "Really?"

Ennis got to his feet. "She got a hold of me six months ago to meet Jenny," he said. "That's all it is."

"You fuckin' her?"

"Jack-"

"I ain't judgin'," Jack said. "It's been nearly five years. I don't have a say with who you sleep with."

Ennis was tempted to stay here and argue, but decided not to. He headed upstairs to see Alma standing at the top. Jenny was playing in her room. Alma grabbed the beer out of Ennis' hand and set it aside.

"What's he doing here?" Alma asked, her voice low so it wouldn't carry downstairs.

"I know he was a jerk in highschool, but he's changed," Ennis said. "He's a friend, and the least you can do is be nice."

"Do you not remember what he did to you?"

"I do remember and I've gotten over that," Ennis said. "Stop dwellin' on the past. He's our guest, treat him like one."

Alma didn't look too happy about being ordered around, but she shut up pretty quick. Ennis nodded in relief then grabbed his beer and headed back downstairs. She followed after him, still not happy. He probably couldn't make her happy with alot of things.

"How long ya plan on staying?" Ennis asked as he walked into the living room. Jack was standing at the fireplace, looking at the photos there. He turned when they walked in.

"Probably just for a few days," Jack said. His eyes never left Ennis'. "Unless somethin' else comes up." That implication made Ennis' heart skip a beat. He made sure to keep up his composure. But, Jack noticed since he gave a small smile. Ennis turned away before he could turn bright red.

"Got a place to stay?" Alma asked. "I know a hotel that's got pretty decent prices." Of course she wouldn't invite Jack to stay here. She didn't know anything about him and Ennis, she just didn't want him staying there because she didn't like him.

"Really?" Jack asked. "I was thinkin' 'bout findin' a hotel." It was clear that he had NOT been thinking that. He had been expecting Ennis to be alone so he could stay with him.

"I'll take ya to the hotel," Ennis said, getting a 'he can find it himself' look from Alma. He ignored her. He set his beer down. "I'll make sure you get all settled in." He turned away, ignoring the look on Jack's face.

"Is your friend gonna stay for dinner?" Alma asked, turning to Ennis.

Ennis looked at her. "We might just go out drinkin', catch up on old times," he said. He stepped forward and kissed Alma, amused by the look of jealousy that crossed Jack's face. Alma visibly calmed down. "Be back later." He grabbed his keys then left the house with Jack following behind. He hopped into his truck and led the way to the hotel.

He remained sitting in the truck as Jack checked into the hotel and took all of his things into the room. Ennis couldn't believe how nervous he was right now. He felt that he should be mad at Jack for never calling, but was equally mad at himself for never being the one to call Jack. It was too late to do anything about it now, it was in the past.

Ennis jumped when Jack climbed into the truck. "Sorry," Jack said. He looked over at Ennis. "We really goin' out for drinks?"

Ennis stared at the steering wheel, picking at the peeling steering wheel cover. "Unless there's somewhere else you wanna go," he said then looked over at Jack, dropping his hand away from the steering wheel.

"We don't have to go anywhere for that."

Ennis could feel his heart pounding. "I've got a life now, Jack," he said. "Alma-"

"I passed your test."

"What?"

"I haven't had sex with ANYBODY in about five years."

Ennis just stared at him for a long moment. He wasn't too sure how he felt right now, but couldn't ignore what he had said all those years ago when they started this bet. "I guess I owe you a reward then," he said.

Jack had an air of nervousness about him as he nodded, taking a deep breath. "You promised it."

Ennis looked forward. After a moment he heard Jack get out of the car then start toward his room, gesturing for Ennis to follow. Ennis turned off the truck then left his phone as he opened the door and got out. He shoved the keys into his pocket then glanced around once before hurrying after Jack, who unlocked the room and was just standing there waiting for Ennis.

With a grin, Jack opened the room door when Ennis walked up and stepped inside the room. Ennis followed him inside, closing the door behind him. Before anything could be said, Ennis grabbed Jack and shoved him against the wall, kissing him. Jack returned the kiss, his fingers buried in Ennis' hair. Ennis placed his hands on Jack's sides, pressing him back further against the wall with his body.

Jack didn't fight back as Ennis broke the kiss and started pulling off his clothes. He had always seemed to get a kick out of being dominated. It didn't take too long to get Jack naked and the sight of his body made Ennis breathless for a moment.

Long enough for Jack to push him back. Ennis landed backwards on the bed and Jack jumped on top of him, kissing him once again as he yanked Ennis' shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. Jack kissed down along Ennis' neck before pulling Ennis' shirt off and tossing it. His lips traveled down along Ennis' chest then he stood up long enough to pull off the rest of Ennis' clothes.

"Jack," Ennis said, beckoning Jack to him. Jack obeyed, pressing himself against Ennis as they kissed again, cocks hardening between them. Jack ground his hips against Ennis', guiding Ennis' hand down his back then over the curve of his ass.

Ennis looked into Jack's eyes as his finger found Jack's entrance. Jack let out a pained groan as Ennis pushed his finger inside him. "Haven't done this in a while," he said, wincing.

Ennis pulled him down for another kiss. "It's okay," he soothed, stroking Jack's cock as his finger moved slowly in and out. It wasn't too long before Jack was moving back against Ennis' finger, wanting more. Ennis added another finger, getting a grin out of Jack.

"Too long," Jack whispered, smiling as Ennis rolled them over. "I need you, Ennis."

"Jack," Ennis whispered, their moans synchronized as he pushed his cock inside Jack. He stayed still for a moment, letting Jack get used to the feeling again. When Jack nodded, he started moving.

They had an equal amount of groans as Ennis fucked him. Jack kept muttering about how much he had missed this. And that emptiness inside Ennis was whole again. Being with Alma was nothing like this. He wished Jack could stay forever.

"Stay here," Ennis whispered into Jack's ear as he came inside Jack after one more thrust. Jack followed with a breathless grunt. They both laid there for a long time, their arms around each other.

"Then don't let me go anywhere," Jack said, taking Ennis' earlobe between his teeth.

Ennis breathed heavily, not quite satisfied yet. "I love you," he said, pulling back and looking at Jack.

Jack smiled. "Love you, too," he said.

Then rolled them over for another go. 


	17. Proposal

"You really haven't been with anybody since me?" Ennis asked, trailing his fingers lightly over Jack's chest. He had always enjoyed the feeling of Jack's heartbeat beneath his palm. The way his chest rose and fell as he breathed. Anything from Jack was heaven because he was here now. He was real. Ennis no longer had to suffer through dreams to get what he wanted.

"After what you put me through?" Jack asked. He gave a small laugh. "Damned if I knew anyone that could top that."

Ennis smiled. "That was the point," he said, lifting his head to look at Jack. He pressed his lips against Jack's. "And, yes, I have fucked Alma."

"Fuck you," Jack said against Ennis' lips.

Planting another kiss, Ennis pulled back. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Jack grinned. "I know you like to ride."

Ennis pushed himself up and straddled Jack. He kissed down Jack's neck, running his hands slowly over his chest. Despite the fact that he wanted Jack more than anything, he was still hesitant about giving himself in that way. It hadn't been all that often where he allowed Jack to fuck him. Jack hadn't minded. They got equal amounts of pleasure no matter what. Especially since Jack always wanted to be dominated.

"Too bad we don't got time," Ennis said into Jack's ear. "You were comin' over for dinner, remember?"

Jack kept a straight face. "No, I don't remember," he said. His tone of voice said he did, but he was going to ignore it. Ennis' heart skipped a beat as he felt Jack's hand between his legs.

"Jack..."

"Sshhh," Jack said then kissed him, his finger finding that sweet spot. Ennis let out a groan as Jack's finger pushed inside him. It was uncomfortable at first, but he got used to it. He trusted Jack to not hurt him.

"Hands and knees, bud," Jack said, moving his hand away from Ennis.

Ennis complied, climbing off of Jack and then turned to rise up on his hands and knees. He thought back to the first time they had done this. Ennis had the same type of nervousness, but he wanted this.

He was startled for a split second as Jack's tongue came in contact with his entrance. Ennis closed his eyes with a long moan as Jack continued to tongue him as his finger was pushed inside him, stretching Ennis. Ennis clutched the bed sheets, fighting past the pain. Jack's slow movements eased it away.

Jack rose up and leaned over Ennis, adding another finger. Ennis turned his head to capture Jack's lips. They kissed long and hard as Jack prepared him for the next phase.

Then Jack's fingers were gone and he sat back on the bed. Ennis got up and turned then straddled Jack, reaching behind him to grab Jack's cock and position him. Jack's hands were all over Ennis as Ennis settled himself down onto Jack's cock, groaning as he was stretched even there. Jack didn't hurry him along. He reached behind him with one hand, clutching the headboard. He groaned as he felt Ennis' tight ass take him all the way in.

"Ennis," Jack moaned, reaching around and grabbing Ennis' ass as Ennis started moving. He watched as Ennis stroked himself, his breathing even as he concentrated on what he was doing. It was as if he was trying to perfect this. Jack held back the need to tell him that he didn't have to try to do his best. He was already way past that point.

Their lips came together as Ennis moved up and down along Jack's length, getting pleasured moans from them both. Jack slapped Ennis' hand away and started stroking Ennis' cock himself, getting a louder moan from Ennis. He was already tightening around Jack.

"Shit," Ennis muttered, leaning forward and clinging to Jack as he came, both breathing heavily as Jack followed soon after. He ran his fingers through Jack's hair slowly and lovingly. He kissed Jack then rolled off of him to lie on the bed.

Jack put his arm around him and pulled him against him and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ennis woke up to find that it was the next morning. "Fuck," he muttered, quickly getting out of bed and waking Jack up in the process. He started pulling on his clothes, cursing himself for letting this happen, but extremely glad that he had gone through with it. Yesterday had been the greatest time in Ennis' life in the last five years. He couldn't regret one moment.

"What's goin' on?" Jack asked sleepily, sitting up and watching Ennis get dressed.

Ennis searched his pockets for his phone, remembering that he had left it in the truck. "Alma's gonna kill me," he said, pulling on his shoes. He buttoned up his shirt, ignoring the fact that some buttons were missing. He quickly tucked his shirt in.

"It's not like she's your wife."

Ennis looked at Jack. "Who knows what she's thinking right now?" he said. "I gotta go." He walked over to the bed and kissed Jack. It went on longer than expected and he was nearly tempted to stay again. He broke the kiss before it could go any further. "See you later." He turned and left the room, running over to the truck.

He hopped in and checked his phone, seeing several messages from Alma. He cursed under his breath then put the phone away as he started the truck then pulled out and drove home.

Ennis walked into the house. He didn't feel guilty about what he had done. Not even when he saw Alma sitting at the kitchen table, arms crossed and not looking happy at all.

"Alma-"

"He's a bad influence," Alma said, standing up and walking over to him. "Didn't I try to get you to understand that in highschool."

"He's not-"

"You can't go out partying all night," Alma said, coming to the wrong conclusion. "Anything could have happened."

"Alma-"

"I just want you to come home safe," Alma said. "I don't want to see you losing the part of yourself that makes you special. And Jack's the kind of guy you don't want to hang around with. He'll rub off on you and I don't want that to happen."

"Alma..."

"I won't put it off any longer," Alma said. She stared up at him, her gaze never wavering. "I love you. I want an excuse to keep you home with me. A commitment that you can't break."

"What are you sayin'?" Ennis asked, unsure why this conversation was going in that direction.

"I want to get married."

Ennis was taken off guard. "What?"

"Folks around town are already thinkin' it," Alma said. "Why don't we just make it official?"

"What happened to easing into things?" Ennis asked. She didn't suspect Jack to be the one he had been with. She was completely oblivious to that fact. She was thinking that hanging around Jack would get him in bed with some woman he didn't know.

"It's been six months, Ennis," Alma said. "And we have a history together. Not to mention a child."

"I don't know," Ennis said. He didn't know how to handle this sort of news. Especially since Jack just showed back up into his life. He was confused. He wanted to be with Jack, but he wanted to make Alma happy so she didn't take Jenny away from him completely.

He was stuck.

"I just need time to think," Ennis said, hoping that was answer enough for her for now.

Alma, thank god, understood. She nodded her head. "I'll be waiting."

Ennis nodded then turned and left. 


	18. Trip

Ennis ended up back at Jack's hotel room. He stood outside the door and knocked. He wasn't too sure how to break the news to Jack. He wasn't even too sure if he wanted to. He could always say something once he decided on a for sure answer. If that ever came to him. He needed time and distance from Alma. He needed to be with Jack. To remind himself where his heart really lay. Once he spent time with Jack, then he would decide whether or not he wanted to spend the rest of his life as Alma's husband.

He didn't have to wait long before the door opened and Jack stood there. Ennis was immediately greeted with a grin. "Couldn't stay away, huh?" Jack asked. "Was Alma pissed?"

Ennis shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I guess," he said. "She told me that you're a bad influence. That I shouldn't be out partying all night."

Jack grinned even more. "Last night's the kind of party I'm glad you go to," he said then opened the door a bit more. "Come on in. Unless you don't want continue the party?"

"Jack," Ennis said. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "We should go somewhere. Get out of town for a few days. You ever been up to Brokeback?" The entire drive here he had been thinking of plans that would stall his answer for Alma. He knew that was the wrong thing to do since she really wanted an answer ASAP, but he couldn't give that to her. He knew he couldn't make her happy, whether he said yes or no.

"No, I haven't," Jack replied with a shake of his head. He propped against the door. "Why the sudden trip? Everything okay with you and Alma?" It was obvious how much he wanted something to be wrong between him and Alma. She was someone he could actually be jealous of. With Alma around, there was a big chance that he could actually lose Ennis. And that was the last thing both of them wanted.

"Me and Alma are fine," Ennis said. It wasn't exactly a lie since things WERE fine. "If she ever got a whiff of what I actually do with you, then something would NOT be okay with me and Alma."

"So, you just wanna get away for a few days and spend time with me?"

Ennis nodded his head. "Unless you don't want to."

"I'd have to be an idiot to not want that," Jack said. "It'll be a relief. We can go up there and be ourselves. And not have to worry about getting caught." He knew how touchy Ennis could be about the whole gay thing. Even now. Jack had given up trying to convince Ennis to take a stand with him on the gay rights issue. If Ennis wanted to sneak around, fine. But, that would eventually cease to be as fun as it usually was.

Because, eventually, some rumor WAS going to go around.

Ennis nodded again. "I'll just have to pack up a few things and then we can go," he said. He looked at his watch. "I'll be back in about thirty minutes." He lowered his hand and looked at Jack. "That okay?"

"I'm already packed," Jack said. "Can I follow you home? We both know we don't have to worry about Alma invitin' me in."

"Fine, we'll do that," Ennis said. He wasn't too worried about Jack being around Alma. She couldn't put the obvious two and two together anyway. She would refuse to see something like that because she thought she knew Ennis more than anyone else. She also refused to see the obvious that they would never work out. But, if he told her that, he was afraid she would whisk Jenny away somewhere he would never ever see her again.

"I'll just grab my bag and meet ya at your house," Jack said. He watched as Ennis nodded his head then turned and headed over to his truck. Jack turned and headed back into his room.

Ennis climbed into the truck and started it then pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the house. He backed up into the driveway then got out and headed inside. As he headed upstairs, he heard Alma helping Jenny get ready for school. He walked into the bedroom and grabbed a bag and started throwing things into it, grabbing what smelled clean.

"Should I be worried?"

Ennis stopped and looked over at Alma standing in the doorway. "I'm just goin' out for a few days," he said, heading into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush. He dropped it into the bag with everything else. He stepped out of the bathroom. "I'll be back."

"With an answer?" Alma asked, crossing her arms. There was worry on her face and in her voice. She was really hoping for an honest answer. He would give that answer to her sooner or later. He would just have to see how things went once he got back.

Ennis didn't answer as he finished packing. He zipped the bag up then looked at her. "We'll find out when I get back," he said, standing there waiting for her to move out of the way.

"Are you goin' with Jack?"

Ennis nodded. "I'm takin' him up to Brokeback," he said. "He's never been there before and I thought it'd be nice to take him up there before he took off again." He paused at the look on her face. He stepped over to her. "I know you don't believe it, but he HAS changed. He's a good friend."

"If he was such a good friend then why didn't y'all stay in touch?"

"We're close and we didn't stay in touch," Ennis said, gesturing to her. "Things just come up." This seemed like the best time to confess about his and Jack's relationship, but it was also the worst. It hadn't been that long since she had proposed marriage to him. "I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

Alma gave a soft sigh. "I'll miss you."

Ennis nodded then gave her a kiss and stepped around her. He said bye to Jenny then headed downstairs then out the door. Jack was waiting outside in his blue sportscar. Ennis would have to remind him that he wouldn't be able to drive up on the mountain with that.

He waved at Jack then threw his bag into the truck and got in. He started it up then waited for Jack to move his car out of the way before pulling out of the driveway and off down the road with Jack following behind.

He'd rather have Jack riding with him, but this was good enough for him. Soon they would be completely alone with no worries. 


	19. Brokeback 1

They arrived in Signal and Ennis got them a hotel room for the night. In the morning they would get a few extra supplies and then head up to Brokeback and camp out for the next few days. Jack would have to leave his car parked in town, but that wasn't a problem. No one had to worry about getting their car stolen here. The folks in town were all nice and friendly.

Ennis grabbed his bag from the truck and walked into the hotel room with Jack. He set his bag on the bed then walked over to the window and looked out. The view of Brokeback Mountain from here was spectacular, but not as beautiful as that one winter he was up here with his family. There was a bit of snow on the mountain, but it being nearly summer, there would be more sunshine than snow. He was hoping for that. He didn't really want to spend the whole time here stuck in the snow.

Though, getting warmed up with the help of Jack wasn't too bad of a thought.

"What's goin' through that handsome head o' yours?" Jack asked, walking up to stand behind Ennis. He slipped one arm around him, placing his hand against Ennis' flat stomach.

"Nothin', for once," Ennis said. He took Jack's hand, intertwining their fingers. "I want these days to be for us. Nothing else getting in the way." Especially Alma. He didn't need her entering his head.

Jack slowly moved his hand back and forth across Ennis' stomach. "That's the best thing I've heard the last five years," he said. "I wouldn't mind some more poetry." He moved around to stand in front of Ennis, a grin on his face. "Or some more of your fantasies."

Ennis rolled his eyes then reached around Jack and pulled the curtain closed. Only one light was on in the room and it was dim. Neither of them needed any more light as their lips came together then Jack maneuvered them toward the bed, falling down on top of it with a squeaky creak that they both ignored. Jack's hands were immediately all over Ennis, jumping right into things. Ennis didn't mind. It had been a long time since he was afraid that this was going to happen. He took it all because neither of them knew if this would be the last time they saw each other or not.

Jack got Ennis' shirt off quickly and easily. Ennis closed his eyes and relaxed as Jack's lips traveled down his chest. Every touch sent jolts of pleasure screaming through his entire body. He never wanted it to end. For now, life didn't get in the way of their happiness. They were caught in their own little world that no one could take away from them. They were back in those blissful moments before college got in the way. Nothing could bother them or tear them apart.

Jack stopped when there was a knock at the door. Ennis and Jack looked at each other then Jack got to his feet and walked over to the door. Ennis scooted up on the bed, kicking off his shoes. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it off before setting it on the nightstand.

He looked at Jack when he returned. "Who was it?"

Jack held up a box of chocolates. "Someone who's sellin' cookies, goin' door to door everywhere," he said. "Don't buy cookies, you get a free box of chocolates." He smiled as he opened the box. "Everyone wins that way."

Ennis sighed. "A box of chocolates has come between us," he said, teasingly. "Who would've known?"

Jack held up a chocolate. "You're good," he said. "But, I have a sweet tooth." He popped the chocolate into his mouth.

Ennis got off the bed and moved close to Jack. Jack paused in his chewing and just watched as Ennis unzipped his jeans and slipped his hand inside, grasping Jack's already hard cock. Jack swallowed the chocolate, letting out a low moan as Ennis stroked him slowly, dragging it out.

Jack dropped the box of chocolates onto the bed as Ennis turned them around and pushed Jack onto the bed. Working together, they got all of their clothes off and tossed to the side.

Ennis straddled Jack then grabbed the box of chocolates and opened it, eating one. Jack looked up at the box sitting on the bed above his head then back at Ennis. Ennis smiled then took a chocolate between his teeth and kissed Jack. Jack's tongue darted into his mouth and they ate the chocolate together. Jack smiled into the kiss, bucking his hips against Ennis.

"You're an impatient son of a bitch, huh?" Ennis asked, amusement in his eyes as he held himself over Jack. Jack's hands slowly moved up along his chest, feeling every muscle tremble at his touch. Jack could actually feel the heat from Ennis' arousal.

"I ain't the one havin' problems," Jack said with a grin, feeling Ennis' nipples harden. He ducked his head and kissed Ennis' chest, lightly biting one nipple. Enough to get a pleasured moan out of Ennis. He slid his hand down Ennis' stomach. "Are you gonna fuck me yet, or what?"

"You'd really like that, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't be the only one," Jack said, laying his head back to look up at Ennis. Their eyes met, years of loneliness and yearning passing between them in a split second. All of that could be changed. They didn't have to go without one another ever again. Jack was here to be taken forever and always by the one man who had stolen his heart in detention one Saturday.

Ennis was grinding his hips against Jack, Alma's proposal entering his mind. He groaned inwardly. Why did that have to come up? He was definitely not going to let that get to him. He was with Jack. He wanted to be with Jack.

But he didn't want Jenny to disappear from him again.

"C'mere," Ennis said, his voice gruff as he grabbed Jack and flipped him over, pulling him up onto his hands and knees. He rose up slightly and quickly thrusted his cock inside Jack, passion and a desperate need driving him. Jack didn't seem to notice. He was finally getting what he wanted.

"Shit," Jack murmured, reaching behind him to Ennis. He hadn't expected the suddenness and Ennis just going in without preparing him first hurt. ALOT. He quickly pushed past the pain and it slowly eased away as Ennis hit that sweet spot inside him. "Oh, yeah, fuck me." He buried his face in the pillow, moaning as Ennis reached around and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Jack was already cumming, covering Ennis' fingers as his hand moved up and down the shaft. Ennis placed his other hand flat on Jack's back, which was glistening with sweat. He thrusted deeper, pausing as Jack tightened around him then shot another load onto the bedspread. Ennis moaned, laying his forehead against Jack's back, fucking him until they were cumming together.

Jack was the first to collapse from exhaustion. Ennis fell on top of him, still deep inside Jack. Jack didn't mind it staying that way. He wouldn't mind having Ennis inside him forever. If he could only freeze this moment...

The moment was shattered when Ennis pulled out and rolled away. He closed his eyes and slowly started to stroke his softening member. Jack turned his head and just watched him. He could feel himself hardening from the sight.

"We should drive somewhere tonight," Jack said, propping up on one arm. His hand moved over Ennis' hip to his balls. "There's probably a good lookout point that we can get to in my car." He looked at Ennis with a smirk. "It's got a spacious backseat."

"Tempting."

Jack grasped Ennis' cock, feeling it harden and lengthen as he started to stroke him. "I need to be more persuasive then," he said then ducked down and took Ennis into his mouth.

"Oh, god," Ennis groaned, thrusting up against Jack's mouth. Jack held his hips down to keep from gagging. He didn't stop until Ennis started mumbling that he was close to a finish.

"Hey," Ennis complained when Jack moved away from his cock. "Don't leave me hangin'."

"We goin' for a drive?" Jack asked, his breath against Ennis' cock driving Ennis crazy.

"You ain't fair."

Jack flicked his tongue over the head of Ennis' cock. "I'm not supposed to be fair anyway," he said then rose up and straddled Ennis' legs. Their cocks brushed together. When Ennis' hands moved, Jack grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms above his head.

"Jack," Ennis pleaded, squirming beneath Jack.

Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ennis', the thought of rendering Ennis completely helpless was a major turn on right now. As soon as their lips touched, Ennis came, shooting between them and on both of their chests. Jack broke the kiss with a smile. He let go of Ennis' arms.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

Ennis glared at him, but there was no real anger behind it. "You fuckin' bastard," he said. He grabbed Jack's cock, moving his other hand toward Jack's entrance. He fingered Jack as he stroked him.

"Totally worth it," Jack said with a smile, closing his eyes to just enjoy what Ennis was doing to him. He was taken offguard when Ennis rolled them over then moved into a position where their cocks were at the other's mouth. Ennis was already deepthroating Jack.

After a few minutes of racing to bring the other to a finish, they ended up cumming at the same time. They then laid side by side, Ennis' head resting against Jack's shoulder with his arm around Jack, holding him tightly.

"What time are we headin' out tonight?" Ennis asked, his breath warm against Jack's neck.

"Anytime you want," Jack said. He was enjoying this time with Ennis and didn't care if he was being selfish about wanting this to last forever instead of just the next few days. It wasn't fair.

But, they didn't have to be up on Brokeback to be together. Jack knew Ennis wanted him more than he wanted Alma so why was he still sticking around Alma? It didn't make any sense to Jack. The only thing Alma could give him was Jenny. Nothing more. Did Ennis think there was love in that relationship? If so, it was hopeless. Jack didn't want to see him get hurt.

"We can take off whenever," Jack said after a moment of silence. "Go anywhere we want. Be anyone we want." He could feel Ennis tense at his words but at least Ennis wasn't running away.

"I can't take off." Ennis' words were a stab to Jack's heart. Didn't he realize that? They had already wasted too much time apart. Jack shouldn't have run off like he had all those years ago. Ennis would have been his right now.

"Surely Alma ain't keepin' you here."

"She's not."

"Is it Jenny?"

Ennis didn't say anything. And he didn't need to. There was answer enough in the silence.

"I'll let it go," Jack said, feeling Ennis relax against him. "Sorry." He buried his face in Ennis' hair, breathing in his scent. He never wanted to forget or let Ennis slip through his fingers again.

Ennis nodded his head then rose up and kissed Jack. 


	20. Brokeback 2

Ennis was dragged out of bed later that evening for Jack's ride. Ennis wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to argue about anything Jack wanted. They only had a few days. It would be better to spend it the way they wanted to. And Ennis couldn't bring himself to say no to Jack. Especially with the thought of Alma's proposal constantly popping up in his mind at the worst times.

That secret of his made him think about the secret Jack had tried to keep from Ennis not too long before Jack dropped out of college. When Jack had spent the night with his stepbrother, Jason. He remembered how hurt he had felt knowing Jack was planning on never telling him about it. Ennis was afraid he was going to put Jack through the same feeling by keeping this held back. But, at least he was planning on telling Jack about it eventually. Whether or not he said anything, Jack would eventually find out anyway.

If Ennis said yes to Alma, that is. If he said no, Alma's marriage proposal would just become a thing of the past. Along with the relationship they had built up since Alma had contacted him. Ennis was still caught between yes and no. All he could think about was Jenny and how this would affect her. Would she rather see her parents together, married? Or would things be the same as always if Ennis said no and Alma kicked him out?

And how would Jenny react if Jack continued to hang around and the truth came out? Would she understand and still love him the same?

"You okay?" Jack asked, glancing over at Ennis as he drove his car up the smooth road that led up to a few trails and lookout points at this part of Brokeback Mountain.

Ennis watched the trees move by outside, feeling like time was moving by him too fast and he was going to make a choice too late. He looked over at Jack. "Just thinkin'," he said then looked back out the window. It was getting dark outside, but he could still see outside by the headlights of the car.

"That a good thing?"

Ennis didn't answer and Jack fell silent. It was hard to tell whether or not Jack was worried about the silence. Silence could say alot. And, coming from Ennis, silence most of the time wasn't good for their relationship. Ennis didn't want it to be that way, but he just couldn't help it.

With a slow crunch of gravel, Jack parked the car at an empty lookout point after about twenty minutes of driving. At this time, no one was out on the mountain anyway. Bears and whatnot came out at night mostly and no one wanted to be caught up here. But, that was a good thing for right now. They wouldn't have to worry about anyone coming across them.

For the next few minutes, they just sat there in an awkward silence. The radio played dimly, as background noise. Ennis couldn't tell what was playing, but it was some oldies song. He tapped his finger on his thigh lightly, his eyes forward at the view of the mountain and the distant town far below. It should have been romantic, but it just didn't feel that way.

"Wasn't expecting this."

Ennis looked over at Jack, his tapping finger stopping. "What?" he asked.

Jack ran his hand along the steering wheel then lowered it. "Awkwardness between us," he said, looking over at Ennis.

Ennis gave a crooked smile. "Ain't all that abnormal," he said.

"I just feel that there's something..." Jack trailed off and Ennis' smile faded. He sighed. "Maybe I'm just thinkin' too much. We've both changed over the years. Maybe I'm just thinking about that." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry."

Jack's eyes didn't leave him for a moment then he looked forward. "There's nothing for you to apologize for," he said with a shake of his head. "It's not you, it's me."

Ennis knew otherwise, but he didn't want to continue this conversation. Not right now. There was a time for all of that later. He placed his hand on Jack's leg, getting Jack to look at him again. Ennis leaned over, placing his other hand on Jack's neck as he kissed him. Jack kissed him back, caressing his cheek. Ennis immediately felt better, knowing it was easy to cast off all other problems as long as he was with Jack.

Moving his hand slowly up Jack's leg, Ennis kissed down along Jack's jaw then down his neck, feeling Jack's Adam's apple bob up and down beneath his lips. Jack moaned out Ennis' name as Ennis rubbed him through his jeans, feeling the mound forming beneath his palm. Ennis was just as hard.

"Backseat," Jack murmured when their lips met again. He placed his hand on Ennis' that was resting on his groin then got up to climb into the backseat. Ennis watched him, his breath catching in his throat as Jack pulled off his shirt then hurriedly unfasten his jeans.

Ennis unclasped his belt as he climbed back to join Jack, who had his jeans and underwear pushed down as far as down to his knees. Ennis got his jeans open then pressed himself against Jack, who was fumbling to get his clothes off the rest of the way. Their lips came together passionately. Ennis' heart was pounding in his ears. He pulled back and lifted his arms as Jack pulled his shirt off. Together, they got Ennis' jeans pushed down.

Without waiting for Jack to wrestle with his pants tangled at his feet, Ennis grabbed him and flipped him over, his finger slipping inside easily. Jack let out a pleasured moan, groaning as Ennis added two more fingers.

"Ennis," Jack groaned out, reaching behind to his lover. Ennis planted kisses along Jack's back before thrusting his cock inside him. Jack smiled as he rose up and pressed back against Ennis chest. Ennis' arm came around, placing his hand at the base of Jack's neck, near the collarbone. His other hand was on Jack's hip, holding him while he thrusted in and out. Jack moved back against him, both letting out pleasured moans.

And just before Ennis shot his load inside Jack, Jack pulled away and laid on the seat, his back pressed against the back of the seat. Ennis just gave him a quizzical look and Jack answered, "I'm NOT about to mess up my leather seats." He gestured for Ennis to join him.

Ennis rolled his eyes then got up on the seat, lying so his mouth was at Jack's cock and Jack's mouth was at his own. It didn't take much work at all to finish them both off.

A few minutes later, Ennis sat up when he heard a car approaching and lights outside. "Shit," he mumbled, yanking his pants up. He looked around for his shirt. He could hardly see anything in the dark.

"What?" Jack asked, sitting up. He looked out the window to see a police car sitting out there, it's lights flashing. "Fuck-"

"It's just the park warden," Ennis said. He grabbed his shirt when he finally found it and pulled it on over his head. "We ain't goin' to jail. He's probably just wonderin' what we're doin' up here." He moved toward the door, stopping when Jack grabbed his arm.

"And what are you gonna tell him?" Jack asked. Part of him was actually hoping Ennis would tell the truth. After all, they were parked up here. At night. Two guys completely alone. What other explanation could there be?

"I don't know," Ennis said then looked away from Jack and got out of the car as Jack went about pulling his clothes back on. The warden stepped out of his car as soon as Ennis appeared.

"Howdy," the warden greeted. "We don't get alot of young people comin' out here at this hour. Except in the summer, of course."

"Sorry," Ennis said. "We'll leave if we're causin' any problems-"

"No, that's okay," the warden said, stepping forward to inspect the car. He paused at the liscence plate. He looked at Ennis. "Kentucky good this time of year?"

"It's my friend's car," Ennis said, gesturing to the car. He turned his head when Jack got out of the car, nodding in greeting toward the warden. "He's never been up here before so we set time aside."

"Oh," the warden said with a nod of his head. He looked at Jack. "You'll like it here, I assure you. The weather gets a bit testy every once in a while, but most of the time it's pretty days."

Jack spoke with a smile, "I'm already enjoyin' it up here," he said, glancing toward Ennis.

Ennis was glad it was dark enough to conceal the blush in his cheeks. He ran a hand over his face, taking a few deep breaths. "I guess I'll be on my way then," the warden said, heading back to his car.

Ennis watched as the warden got in his car and drove off. He looked over at Jack, who was leaning against the car. "Nervous much?" Jack asked.

"I wasn't nervous."

"Just afraid we'd get caught," Jack said. He crossed his arms. "It's not like we're doin' anything illegal. It's a free country. We shouldn't have to hide about who we want to be with."

Ennis had heard that sort of thing from Jack countless times the entire time they had known each other. And Ennis didn't know why he felt as if they WERE doing something illegal. He hadn't been raised that way. It was just his own opinion that he had obtained since the mess with his perverted uncle. He had been scarred, but Jack had provided some healing.

"No matter what," Ennis said, walking over to him. "It'd still be embarassing to get caught in the act." His words made Jack grin. "Now, can we go back to the hotel? You got your ride. We've gotta get up early in the morning."

"You're supposed to sleep late on vacations," Jack said, uncrossing his arms as he pushed away from the car.

"If you wanna make good time to camp, then we're gettin' up early," Ennis said then opened the passenger side door and got in the car. Jack got in the driver's side a moment later then started the car and pulled out, driving back down the road toward town. 


	21. a lost will

The next morning, Ennis got up early to head to the store, leaving Jack to sleep later, like he wanted. Ennis didn't mind going off alone. He would probably get everything then head back to the hotel before Jack even got up. He couldn't wait to get up on the mountain and just forget all his troubles and just enjoy nature for the next few days. Things were starting to get hectic beneath the surface and he needed to fix that.

Ennis had gotten everything together at a decent price and loaded up in the back of his truck. Then, he headed back to the hotel. He stuffed the keys into his pocket as he headed up the stairs to his and Jack's room. He pulled out the room key as he walked down the hall. He stopped at the door and unlocked it then walked in.

"You're awake," Ennis said, closing the door behind him. He placed the room key down on the table. "I went ahead and got everything. Ready to go?" He turned to Jack as he walked over. He couldn't decipher the expression on his face.

Jack held something up and Ennis recognized it as his phone. He had clearly forgotten it before he left. "Sorry if you couldn't get a hold of me," Ennis said, reaching for the phone but Jack pulled it back out of reach. "Jack?"

"I woke up when you got a text," Jack said, looking down at the phone. "I tried to shut it off, but I saw this instead." He held the phone back up so Ennis could see the text displayed on the screen.

It was from Alma. 'I let it slip and told a friend we're getting married. Don't be mad.'

Ennis couldn't move or look away from the phone. He felt like he should be mad at Alma for saying something when they hadn't even officially decided on it yet. The only thing he felt was that Jack had caught him in this secret.

Jack tossed the phone at him angrily as he walked away. Ennis barely managed to grab it. He looked at the text, wondering what he was going to do now. "Jack, I can explain," he said, turning to Jack.

"I didn't mind goin' behind Alma's back," Jack said. He turned to Ennis. "You know why? Because I knew."

Ennis lowered the phone slowly. "Knew what, Jack?"

"That you were mine," Jack said. "The contest between me and Alma, I take first prize. That was already a given. Especially with the fact that you know it, too." He gestured to the phone. "Turns out I didn't know you as well as I thought."

"Jack-"

"Don't bullshit me, Ennis," Jack said. "You're getting married. And didn't think about telling me. I knew something was up, but you distracted me before I could get to the bottom of it."

Ennis stepped forward. "Jack-"

"Now you know how I felt when you found out about Jason."

Ennis didn't say anything and just stared down at the phone. Jack was the only angry one here. Ennis didn't know what to do. And Alma had obviously decided it for him. He couldn't make his own decisions between these two people.

He looked back at Jack when Jack started packing his things. He slipped his phone into his pocket. "You have no right to be upset," he said, causing Jack to pause and look at him. "You left and didn't contact me for YEARS." One hand was clenched into a fist.

"That's no reason for you to go off and get married," Jack said, walking over to stand nose to nose with Ennis. "After all, I CAME BACK."

"Getting married to Alma has nothing to do with you."

"But, everything else does," Jack said. "Face it, Ennis. I'm your life." He took a step back. "Who do you see when you're with Alma?" Ennis didn't have an answer. "You would rather hear me moaning your name lying beneath you instead of that bitch-"

Ennis suddenly grabbed him and slammed him against the wall hard enough to rattle the wall. There was no anger in his actions. He didn't know what was going through his mind right now. Maybe he was just trying to defend Alma. After all, she didn't deserve those hateful words. It wasn't her fault. "Don't bring her into this," he said, his eyes boring into Jack's. Jack was holding onto his arms which were gripping Jack's shirt tightly. "She has nothing-"

"Are you getting married?"

"It hadn't been decided."

"So it wasn't an automatic yes," Jack said. "Like it should have been if you even love me at all."

"You left."

"I came back."

"You're gonna leave again."

Jack's eyes momentarily flicked past him. "I don't want to," he said, the anger in his voice fading. "But I will if you get married."

The emptiness came over him already. Ennis couldn't handle it, just by hearing Jack's words. "Jack," he said, near tears. He collapsed against Jack, his grip loosening. Jack held him up to keep him from dropping to the floor. "I can't lose Jenny."

"That's what this is about?" Jack asked. There was relief in his tone. "Ennis, you can still be her dad without marrying her mom."

"You don't know Alma," Ennis said, his face against Jack's chest. "If I tell her no, she WILL take Jenny away from me."

"You don't know that."

"I DO," Ennis said. "I'll never see her again and that'll be the end."

The comfort of Jack's arms never came. Instead, Jack moved away from him, leaving Ennis to smack against the wall and slide down to his knees on the floor. He placed his hands flat against the wall, unable to comprehend what had just happened. This wasn't Jack. Jack wouldn't walk away from him like that when he needed him the most.

"You're just being paranoid," Jack said, his words cutting deep into Ennis. "If Alma knows Jenny needs her daddy, she won't cut you off from her. She contacted you. Why would she take the kid away?"

"Because she wouldn't get what she wanted," Ennis said, his eyes closed. He rested his forehead against the wall. "I know it's gonna happen. You don't know her like I do."

"If she's like that," Jack said, his voice nearer. "She ain't worth knowin'."

Ennis was up in a flash, tackling Jack. They landed on the bed, a little bit of worry in Jack's eyes. "Is getting married to Alma worth it?" Jack asked, his eyes never leaving Ennis'. "Going through hell the rest of your life? Creating fantasies that'll only have satisfaction in your head? Closing your eyes and picturing me as you fuck the shit outta her? It'll drive you crazy."

Ennis breathed heavily as he gripped Jack's shirt then, without warning, he ripped Jack's shirt off of him then captured his lips with his own. Jack moved to grab him, returning the kiss, but Ennis grabbed his arms and pinned them above Jack's head. He broke the kiss, having nothing to say because there was no explanation for this sudden feeling. If anything, they should have been arguing and walking away from each other.

"Don't torture yourself," Jack said. He wasn't trying to fight back. "It'll only get worse when you see HER walking down the aisle-" His words ended with a grin as Ennis' hand found its way into Jack's pants, stroking him to an erection. "Fuck."

Ennis continued to stroke him, saying nothing. He let go of Jack's arms. Jack kept them above his head as Ennis moved down, straddling his knees. He got Jack's pants open then tugged down some. Enough for Jack's cock to spring to life, ready for action. Ennis looked at Jack, his fingers lightly grazing the member. Their eyes met then Ennis grabbed Jack's cock and took the head into his mouth, moving up and down along his shaft. Jack was moaning, thrusting up against that warm suction.

"Fuck!" Jack cried as Ennis released his cock and stood up. He looked up at Ennis. "I know how much you want it," he said, moving one hand down along his chest and stomach. "I know how much you love it." He wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke himself.

"I didn't say yes to her."

"You still lied about it."

"I didn't say any-"

"You apologized for it." Jack's hand paused on his cock.

Ennis thought back to last night in the car. "I came here to get away from it."

"Now it's slapped you in the face."

Ennis grabbed him and flipped him over, holding him down while his finger found Jack's tight entrance. Jack laughed with a pained groan as Ennis pushed two fingers inside him a bit roughly.

"I bet you'll get Alma REAL acquainted with the anal sex," Jack said, looking over his shoulder at Ennis. He let out a long groan as Ennis pushed his fingers in deeper. "You can't moan out my name when all you've got is pussy."

Ennis unfastened his jeans with his other hand, slowly moving his fingers in and out of Jack. He got his pants pushed down quickly. He wasn't going to listen to what Jack had to say about Alma. It was a truth he already knew anyway.

"You've always got journals to write down your greatest fantasies," Jack said, gripping the bed covers as Ennis removed his fingers. "I'd like to see it when she finds THAT." Jack cried out when Ennis thrusted his cock roughly inside him.

Arguing was over for the moment. Jack kept muttering "Love you" over and over again as Ennis fucked him. The bed creaked beneath them and Jack was already tightening around Ennis before cumming pressed against the bed. Ennis wasn't done yet, though. He grabbed Jack's hips and stood up, dragging Jack with him to stand there bent over the bed.

"Ennis," Jack moaned, moving with Ennis' thrusts which were slower and more loving now. He could feel Ennis' lips against his back, a heaven on earth. Jack couldn't forget what they were arguing about, but he would gladly argue about it just to get this. "Are you gonna marry her?"

Ennis' lips were at his ear. "She's already said something to someone," he said, tonguing Jack's ear. Jack closed his eyes with a moan of ecstasy.

"So, that's a yes."

"Shut up," Ennis said. He pulled out and laid Jack on his back on the bed. He rid them both of the rest of thier clothes then joined Jack on the bed, lifting Jack's legs and entering him once again.

"She's needs an answer, Ennis," Jack said, pulling Ennis toward him for a deep kiss. Ennis needed to realize who he loved and needed more. The only thing Ennis was getting from Alma was Jenny. Jack would give him everything. Jack would quit every job that took him any distance away from Ennis. Jack's heart was filled with love for this man more than anything. "I love you." He clung to Ennis as he came, hearing Ennis let out a moan before cumming inside Jack then collapsed on top of him.

"Ennis," Jack said a bit quietly when he heard Ennis crying. "I'm sorry." He planted kisses all over Ennis' face. "I said the wrong things. I wish I could just take it all back-"

"I'm marryin' Alma," Ennis said, his head still down so he wouldn't have to look at Jack.

Jack was faced with a worse feeling than the feeling he had had during that argument about Jason. With those three words, Ennis had told him exactly who he wanted and needed more.

"Jack," Ennis started as Jack pushed him off and got to his feet. "Jack-"

"I'll follow you back home," Jack said, pulling his clothes back on. He didn't look at Ennis. "Then I'm leavin'." He grabbed his bag once he was through dressed then turned and walked out of the room. 


	22. a deep sense

The drive home was torturous for Ennis. He had tried calling Jack, but Jack was giving him the silent treatment. But, how could Ennis blame him after what he had said back at the hotel? It was worse than stabbing your best friend in the back. Ennis had taken Jack's love and ripped it into thousands of pieces in Jack's face. Could he ever be forgiven? Of course not. Ennis had taken the path that would benefit him. Let him keep his daughter. He didn't love Alma, that much was for sure. His heart belonged to Jack.

So why was he throwing it away with Alma? Jack was right, he could still be Jenny's dad without having to marry Alma. If Alma decided to take Jenny away from him completely, Ennis could take her to court and they would settle it out that way. Though, there was still a chance he could lose Jenny that way, also. He didn't know what Alma was capable of if she was mad enough. All he knew was what she was able to do when she was desperate enough. Which was what had gotten her pregnant in the first place. If he hadn't done what he did then, he wouldn't be in this mess now. Part of him blamed Alma for it, but he was mostly blaming himself. After all, she couldn't get pregnant without him.

Ennis grabbed his phone and attempted to call Jack one more time, looking in the rearview mirror at the blue sportscar tailing him. He mumbled, "Pick up, dammit," after a few rings then hung up with a curse when he got Jack's voicemail again. Ennis was tempted to pull over and confront Jack right here on the side of the road, but how could he know for sure whether or not Jack would actually pull over and stop. It wasn't like Jack was lost without him. He could find his way back on his own. Hell, Jack had the ability to just keep on driving and never see or speak to Ennis again.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Ennis held back the tears that were threatening to fall. He couldn't break down here. Not right now. He would have plenty of time to do that later. Once he and Alma were married. Once Jack left. Once it was decided that they would never see each other again.

Ennis couldn't take it. He pulled over onto the side of the road and parked, leaving the truck running as he leaned forward against the steering wheel and sobbed, knowing it wouldn't make him feel any better, but he needed to let it out. His fist smacked against the radio when some tragic love song started playing. It didn't stop so he took a few deep breaths, lifted his head and switched the radio off.

He paused when he saw Jack's car parked in front of his truck.

Ennis didn't move. Jack wasn't getting out of the car to come back and see what the hold up was. Should he be relieved by this? Jack hadn't just kept on driving. He was mad, but he wouldn't be able to leave without something being resolved. Ennis wanted to go talk to him, but was just afraid he would end up making things worse. He could only go through so much in one day.

He looked away from the car when his phone vibrated, letting him know he had a text. He grabbed it and opened the text, seeing that it was from Alma. He had been hoping to hear from Jack. Alma was just letting him know that her friend had called her parents and they had called Ennis' parents with the news of them getting married. She ended the text with: Don't be mad.

Alma was getting him deeper and deeper in this. He closed the text and dropped the phone into the passenger's seat. He checked for traffice then got out of the truck and started forward toward the car. He stopped behind it as the door opened and Jack got out, walking back to join him. They stood a few feet apart. Jack still looked upset, but not as angry as he had back at the hotel. He had his hands clasped behind his back.

"Jack," Ennis said, stepping forward but stopped when Jack shook his head.

"I've had some time to think," Jack said. He pulled his hands out from behind his back. He was holding an envelope. He looked down at it. "I know you still love me and I'll always love you." He looked back at Ennis. "But it's obvious you don't want this." He gestured to Ennis then himself.

"I want it," Ennis said a bit quietly.

"Not enough," Jack said. "You only want it as far as telling no one about it. Not going public. I'd be fine with that if you were already married, but we were a couple for about two years."

"I know," Ennis said. "Fear held me back. And-"

"Pretty pointless to open up about it now."

Ennis was silent for a moment. "Jack, I don't want to lose you."

"Too late," Jack said. "Should've thought about that every single time I've mentioned that we shouldn't have to hide." He finally closed the distance between them and walked over to stand right in front of Ennis. "I don't want to say good-bye, but I have to."

"Jack-"

Jack held the envelope out to him. "Think of this as a wedding gift," he said. "Open it when you want to." He had the feeling that Ennis wouldn't open it. To keep more pain from adding on to what he was already feeling. Jack felt the same way but he couldn't stay with Ennis. No after Ennis had decided on what he wanted to do. Marry Alma instead of get his life with Jack back. Jack was more than willing to give him that life right now if Ennis decided it. But, he knew Ennis wouldn't do anything. He wanted to be a dad, he was only thinking about that.

"I don't WANT to marry Alma," Ennis said, his eyes on the envelope being held in front of him. He couldn't move himself to take it, though he knew he would. Or else Jack would just leave it with him and then leave.

"But, you're gonna do it anyway," Jack said. He took Ennis' arm and placed the envelope in his hand. His touch lingered for a moment, letting Ennis feel just what exactly it was that he was leaving behind. Jack released Ennis and took a step back. "Good-bye, Ennis."

Ennis looked down at the envelope in his hand, running his thumb over his name in Jack's handwriting. He looked at Jack. "I'm not saying good-bye," he said. He didn't want this to be happening, so why wasn't he stopping it?

"I'm not taking it back," Jack said then turned and started back toward his car.

Ennis stepped forward. "Jack, don't do this to me."

Jack stopped and turned back to him. "It's not me," he said. He pointed at Ennis then lowered his hand. "It's you and Alma. Tell her the truth and you can have me back. I don't want to be some secret you have to keep when this is the real you."

"Jack..." Ennis was close to collapsing right then and there. He looked down at the envelope then was taken by surprise when Jack was right there, just in case Ennis fell. Ennis stepped back, pushing Jack back when Jack moved to hug him. "You can't say everything you've said and expect-"

"Then I'll be going," Jack said though he didn't move.

Ennis held the envelope against his chest. "Yeah," he said then turned and walked back over to his truck and climbed in. He didn't look forward. He didn't want to see Jack standing there. He reached over to his ringing phone and silenced it, not wanting to talk to Alma. He looked forward when he heard the car start up and Jack drove off. Ennis didn't move until the car was out of sight.

He looked down at the envelope in his hand, staring at his name and making no move to open it. He wasn't ready yet. He didn't know what was inside, but he already felt enough pain and emptiness just by holding it.

He set it on the passenger's seat and picked up his phone. He called Alma as he started the truck, checked traffic, then pulled out onto the road and on his way back home.

Even though his real home had already driven off from his life. 


	23. hoping love

Ennis made it home on good time. He slipped the envelope Jack had given him under the seat since he didn't want Alma finding it. Even if there was nothing incriminating in it, Alma would think something if she ever found it. He got out of the truck then grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Alma opened the door as he walked up the steps to it.

"I didn't think you'd be back this early," Alma said. "Things go okay up on the mountain?"

"Something came up and Jack had to take off," Ennis said, walking past her as he stepped into the house. "We didn't make it up on the mountain." He set his bag down in the living room, hearing her close the door behind him.

Alma walked over and looked at him, arms crossed. "Sounds like something bad happened up there," she said. "You okay?"

Ennis nodded his head before any hesitation could give him away. "We just had a great time hangin' out," he said. "Too bad he couldn't stay longer." The look she was giving him said she was studying him more as if she could sense a lie in his words. Nothing he had said was a lie, but it could be taken in any way. He grabbed his bag. "I'm gonna go unpack." He turned and headed upstairs.

He got everything unpacked and turned to see Alma standing in the doorway. He couldn't stop thinking about everything Jack had said back at the hotel. Was Ennis really the type of person that would picture Jack in Alma's place whenever he was with her? Jack definitely seemed to think so. And Ennis felt that he was right. He couldn't get the same level of satisfaction whenever he was with Alma. She wouldn't see that because she was too lovestruck. She was finally reunited with the man of her dreams. She would refuse to see anything else.

"Are you mad?" Alma asked, nervousness in her tone. Was she expecting him to be mad? He knew he wasn't. Just heartbroken. If he was expected to be mad, the only person he could be mad at was himself for letting Jack get away.

And letting Alma lead him around like this.

But, it was too late now.

"I'm not mad," Ennis said, walking over to her. He tucked her hair behind her ear, his fingers lightly caressing her cheek. "But, I wish you would've waited before you had said anything to anybody."

"I didn't mean to."

Ennis lowered his hand. "We're goin' through with it anyway, so I don't see the problem in it," he said, watching as her eyes lit up with that news. He remembered seeing that same look in Jack's eyes whenever he was happy.

He was already picturing Jack in Alma's place. What was he doing?

"I'll go make a few calls," Alma said then turned and stepped out of the bedroom, heading for the stairs.

Ennis stepped out of the bedroom. "Hey, Alma?"

Alma stopped and looked back at him. "What?"

"Just a small question," Ennis said. He paused for a moment, afraid to even ask. If Jack turned out to be right again..."If I had said no...what would you have done?"

Alma shrugged her shoulders. "Would've gone on with our lives," she said. "Break up or not, you'd still be around for Jenny." She gave him a small smile then turned and headed downstairs.

Ennis stepped back into the bedroom, closing the door and leaning heavily against it. Had he taken things too far already? Could he take it back and say no to the wedding thing? Alma might change her mind about what she had just said if he told her the wedding was off right after agreeing to it.

He was stuck.

Ennis turned, his back against the door as he slid down to the floor. He pulled out his phone to call Jack, but just paused, staring at the phone. Jack wouldn't answer. But, Ennis could leave a message. He called Jack then placed the phone to his ear.

Just like he expected, Jack didn't answer. "Hey, Jack, it's me," he said. He ran his fingers through his hair then lowered his hand with a sigh. He didn't know what to say. "You were right." He paused for a moment that seemed like it went on forever. "Bye." He lowered the phone, hanging up.

Jack was planning on driving back to Kentucky, but after everything that had happened with Ennis, he just had to pull over and stay someplace. He got a hotel room for the night, holding up until he was in the room alone. Then he let himself break down, letting all the pain out and getting the crying out of his system. He would have to get over Ennis, right?

Not happening.

Jack laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He turned his head when his phone, sitting on the nightstand, started ringing. He ignored it and put his attention back on the ceiling. He wasn't going to get any sleep done at anytime. Not until he was completely over Ennis. And if he waited on that, he was never ever going to get a good night's rest. That was just a given.

He sat up when his phone dinged, notifying him of a voicemail. He grabbed the phone then listened to the voicemail, pausing at the sound of Ennis' voice admitting that Jack had been right. It wasn't a long message and Jack had been hoping for more. But, that was all he got. A short message that proved Jack was right, but not a message that was calling for Jack to come back and they could pick up where their relationship had left off that first year of college.

Then Jack remembered where their relationship had left off. Time apart.

"Goddammit, Ennis," Jack muttered, shaking his head. He didn't delete the voicemail. Instead, he listened to it again and again. He closed his eyes and pictured Ennis in the room with him. It wasn't too hard to do. He could remember every inch of Ennis perfectly.

Why had he let himself walk away?

Jack opened his eyes and lowered the phone. He couldn't go back to Ennis. Ennis was getting married. Jack needed to forget about him and move on with his life. He looked at the phone, but still couldn't bring himself to delete the message.

He laid back on the bed and listened to it again, closing his eyes as he slipped his hand inside his jeans. 


	24. will come out thence

The next few weeks went by as a confusing blur for Ennis. Alma's family showed up to help with the wedding planning and it wasn't long after that before his own family showed up. Most of the time he hid away in Jenny's room to play with her and avoid both families. He didn't know what his family would say about this. They knew how he felt about Jack. If he got cornered by any of them, he would most likely be interogated as to why he was doing this instead of going off to seek out Jack and reconcile. THAT was what he wanted, after all.

He didn't need his family convincing him of something he already knew. He was sticking this out for Jenny. He kept telling himself that, though it became more and more ridiculous as the weeks went by. The wedding was scheduled to take place in a month. Things would be perfect by then. For everyone but Ennis. He couldn't even pretend to be happy. It was easy to be happy around Jenny, though. With Jack gone, she was his only happiness. And he didn't want to let her go.

Ennis gave Jenny a piggyback ride downstairs for supper. He could hear people arguing in the kitchen about the dinner for the wedding. He set Jenny down on a chair at the table and sat down next to her. Everyone else sitting at the table didn't notice his appearance. They were all talking about the wedding. Everyone was really excited. Were they even wondering what had happened between him and Jack? Or were they relieved that it had finally ended?

That idea seemed ridiculous though. His family loved Jack. They supported his and Jack's relationship since it was made known to them. They couldn't change their mind now. Maybe they just didn't think about Jack since it had been about four years since Jack had been around. They would assume Jack moved on with his life. Those few days here would never come up.

Ennis ended up grabbing his dinner and heading upstairs to lock himself away in the bedroom. He sat on the bed and just picked at his food. Every inch of him was screaming at him to go downstairs and stop all of this before that day arrived. It wasn't what he wanted. He didn't love Alma, he loved Jack. Everyone would see it that way. And if Alma bitched about it, fuck her. He'd take her to court and get full custody over Jenny.

He looked down at his food, finding his thoughts ridiculous. He wasn't the sort of person to go to that level. He couldn't be that cruel to Alma even though she'd turn around and do something like that to him. Knowing how pissed she got about Jack in highschool, Ennis knew she was capable of doing anything. She was an emotional person. Mostly angry.

Ennis got out of bed, setting his plate down when there was a soft knock at the door. He unlocked it and opened it. Alma stepped inside, closing the door herself as Ennis walked back over to the bed.

"Don't see you out that often anymore," Alma said, walking over to sit on the bed with him. He grabbed his plate and started eating. "Are things okay?"

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"Because you're cuttin' yourself off from the world, that's why."

Ennis looked at his food then over at Alma. "I just don't wanna get in the way of things," he said. "Do what you want with the planning. That ain't me."

"You sure?" Alma asked. "It's just as much your day as it is mine."

Ennis doubted that very much. "I'd end up messin' something up," he said. "I'm fine with not being a part of the planning." He was tempted to say 'wedding' but couldn't make himself get the word out.

"You sure?"

"Positive," Ennis said with a nod of his head.

"All right then," Alma said, standing up. "But, you could at least spend time with us as a family. It'll do ya good." She gave him a kiss on the cheek then turned and left the room.

Ennis set the plate aside and laid back on the bed. He didn't want to be a part of her family. Her parents had dragged Alma away when she had gotten pregnant. He still wasn't liked that much by them. But, they were going to be there for their daughter since she had finally let them back into her life after everything they had put her through by cutting her off from Ennis.

He wanted to talk to Jack. He needed to see Jack again. He hadn't tried to call Jack since leaving that one message. He wished he had said something different. If it hadn't fixed things, maybe he could have said something that would resolve this and leave them as friends.

What was he thinking? That was stupid. Jack wanted to be with him. He wouldn't settle with just being his friend even though he would turn into an affair then things between Ennis and Alma would be worse.

Ennis tried to push all of these thoughts out of his head, but it was no use. As more days went by and the day got closer, he couldn't stop thinking about Jack once. He learned to put on a false front. Pretending became easier and he was never once cornered by his family about Jack. He learned to set thoughts of Jack aside until he was alone. And even then he was careful.

The day of the wedding arrived. Ennis sat in his truck after pulling up to the church. Everyone else was already here, getting things ready. He took a deep breath then turned the truck off and got out of the truck, pausing when he noticed something on the floor of the truck. He grabbed it. It was the envelope Jack had given him the day he left. Ennis had forgotten completely about it.

He looked around then closed the door and headed inside. He found an empty room and locked the door, flipping the light on. He was standing in the bathroom. He walked over to the sink and ripped the envelope open. He didn't know if he was ready now for this, but he couldn't put it off a moment longer. Jack HAD said that it was a wedding present.

He pulled out the card, letting the envelop fall against the sink. The card was a Christmas card. The date: four years ago. The Christmas Jack had spent in Kentucky with his folks. Ennis would only think about that and nothing else that happened that year.

He opened the card and saw that "Merry Christmas" had been marked out. "Happy Birthday, Ennis" had also been marked out. Along with several different special occasions where a card would be appropriate. He paused when he saw the small note: "Trip to Brokeback." There was nothing else besides "I love you" on the card. Jack had been planning on getting things back to normal on Brokeback? Ennis felt worse about what had happened now.

He looked down at the envelope when he saw something else poking out. He grabbed it and pulled out something else. It was a picture of Jack standing in front of a horse. He flipped the photo over and read the note on the back: "Merry Christmas, Ennis. I know how much you love horses. Named him Ennis Jr. He's living at Larry's stable in Kentucky. Hopefully we're both standing there when I give you this. Love now and always, Jack."

Ennis slipped the photo into the card then threw the envelope away and left the bathroom, avoiding everyone as he headed off to be by himself. He sat on the back steps of the church, ignoring the music playing inside that said things were starting. He didn't get up. He wasn't going through with this. He couldn't. No after what he had just found.

He looked over his shoulder once when he heard footsteps and saw Alma, dressed in her wedding dress. He looked back forward, saying nothing. He looked down at the card still in his hands. He would cherish this gift forever.

And head out to Kentucky and demand to see Jack.

"It's Jack, isn't it?"

Ennis paused, hesitating before he turned and looked at Alma. He just nodded his head saying nothing. Alma reacted with a slightly shocked look, but she nodded her head. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"I'm a woman," Alma said. "The stupid thing is, I should've noticed it a long time ago." She walked over and sat down on the steps beside him. "When did it start?"

"That day we were in detention."

Alma gave a 'wow' expression then looked back forward. She looked back at him after a moment. "He left because we were getting married?" she asked. Ennis nodded. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"How does anyone tell someone something like that?" Ennis said. "It ain't the easiest thing to do. Especially for me." She didn't know about his uncle and he didn't know if he would actually tell her.

"Do you love me?"

"Not the way you want me to," Ennis said. Though he didn't love her in any way, he still cared about her. She was the mother of his child. He couldn't hate her. "I'm sorry."

"I should be the one apologizing," Alma said. "I jumped into this when you've clearly had feelings for another man since before I ended up pregnant."

"Alma-"

"Go."

"What?"

Alma looked him directly in the eyes. "Go after him," she said. "You know you want to. Jenny will still be here whenever you want to see her." She got to her feet. "I'll handle dealing with the guests. You go and do what your heart tells you to. Don't let me hold you back anymore."

This was surprising. Ennis got to his feet. "Thanks," he said. He planted a kiss on her cheek then ran down the steps and headed for his truck as fast as he could. 


	25. One Glimpse

Ennis got on the earliest flight to Kentucky and got there later that night. He had just thrown a few things into a bag in a hurry, so he didn't stick around long at the terminal waiting for his things. He slung the bag over his shoulder and pulled out his phone as he headed down the street. He had tried calling Jack again, but Jack had changed his number. So, Ennis had gotten in contact with Larry, Jack's stepdad, and asked to meet up. Larry couldn't tell him where Jack was, but Jack came to visit whenever he wanted and there was a chance he could show up at any time.

He got a taxi and was standing at the front door of Jack's family. He hoped it wasn't too late. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door. Part of him was hoping Jack would answer the door. Ennis had only met Jack's mom once, but these people were strangers to him. He hoped he wouldn't feel too uncomfortable.

Ennis turned away from the door then turned back when the porch light flipped on and the door opened with a creak. A guy a year or two younger than Ennis stood there. Ennis didn't have to ask to know that this was Jason. Ennis hadn't heard much about him and what he had heard didn't give him a very good first impression.

"You must be Ennis," Jason said, sounding just as uncomfortable as Ennis felt. "My dad said you'd be over. He's late at the office. Won't be home until morning."

Ennis nodded his head in acknowledgement, but didn't know what else to say. After four years, he hadn't yet gotten completely over the Jack and Jason thing. Even though he had forgiven Jack for that a long time ago.

Jason opened the door a bit more. "You can come on in," he said. "Mom's in bed, but-"

"I wouldn't wanna intrude."

"There's been enough you in this house the last four years," Jason said. "You ain't intruding. You're practically family already." He gestured for Ennis to come inside and Ennis did. Jason closed the door behind him. "There's a guest room Jack usually stays in when he's over." He gestured for Ennis to follow as he headed up the stairs.

Ennis glanced around once then headed up the stairs after Jason. He hoped Jack wasn't still mad at him. And that he would show up here soon. He didn't want to overstay his welcome. Plus, there was the fact that Ennis just didn't feel comfortable here.

Jason stopped at a door and opened it, flipping on the light. "Jack keeps a few things here," he said, looking inside the room then over at Ennis. "How long ya plan on staying?"

Ennis glanced down at his bag once. "I don't know," he said. "I wanna say as long as it takes, but I don't think Jack ever wants to see me again."

"I don't believe that."

Ennis looked at Jason. "You an expert on Jack now?" he asked, wishing he could take that back. It implied way too much.

"I know how to read people," Jason said. "And Jack likes to talk about you."

Ennis felt hurt that Jack would talk to Jason about him, but he had learned nothing about Jason. True, after that one Christmas, Ennis didn't want to hear about him, but this was Jack's life and Ennis wanted to be a part of that.

"He said you knew," Jason said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "Just to set the record straight-"

"I ended that discussion four years ago," Ennis said. Dwelling on the past wouldn't help him here. "I forgave him, that's that."

"You're still actin' as if I'm the devil himself."

"I'm not-"

"You don't have to blame me to feel that way," Jason said. "But I didn't take Jack from you. You can have him. Especially since that means he'll finally shut up about winning you back."

"He talked about that?"

Jason nodded his head. "Talked about draggin' you out of that small town and into a place near here," he said. "Get a job at a ranch, take care of some horses..." He trailed off. "Did you ever get Jack's gift?"

Ennis reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo of Jack and the horse. "Hopefully I'll get to see him tomorrow," he said, looking at the picture. He found himself not talking about the horse as he said those words.

"I'm sorry."

Ennis looked at Jason. "For what?"

"For everything you two have gone through," Jason said. "That night wasn't my fault, but I'm the one being blamed for you two having problems and going your separate ways."

Ennis shook his head. "We were workin' things out," he said. "Life got in the way after that." He pushed the door open more and stepped inside the bedroom.

"Hope he shows up soon," Jason said then walked off down the hall.

Ennis watched him go then closed the door. He looked around, doing his best to picture Jack in this room, but even that was too painful. He had hurt Jack alot. Losing Jack was the worst thing he could ever go through and he wished he could take so many things back. Like saying he WASN'T going to marry Alma that day at the hotel. He wouldn't be going through this now. Alma would have understood if he had said no then, wouldn't he? She had understood earlier today.

He set his bag down on the floor then sat on the bed, slowing running his fingers over the blanket and pillow. He sighed then pulled off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He stood up and flipped off the light then wore his clothes to bed. He curled up on the bed, closing his eyes as if he could feel Jack's presence there.

Ennis opened his eyes when there was a light knock at the door. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already morning. He didn't remember ever falling asleep. He sat up as the door opened and Jason walked in, holding a piece of paper.

"Jack called," Jason said, holding the paper out to Ennis. "Larry volunteered to give you a ride."

"A ride?" Ennis asked, taking the paper. An address was written on it. A place here in Kentucky. He stood up and looked at Jason. "This is Jack's place?"

Jason nodded. "He gave Dad his address so his things could be packed up and moved over there until he finds more permanent dwelling. He doesn't want to live with his parents for the rest of his life." He gave a slight nod of his head. "I'll let them know you'll be down in a bit." He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ennis got dressed then stuffed the paper into his jacket pocket then grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. Larry was in the living room. Jack's mom was in the kitchen washing dishes.

Larry turned to him as he approached. "I've heard alot about you over the years," he said, holding his hand out. "Nice to finally meet you, Ennis."

"Nice to meet you, too," Ennis said, shaking the man's hand. "Sorry I dropped in so late last night."

"You were expected, so don't worry about it," Larry assured him. "Ready to go?" He looked at his watch. "I don't have anywhere to be for the next few hours." He lowered his hand. "I didn't tell Jack you were coming. Wanted it to be a surprise."

Ennis nodded his head. "Let's go," he said then followed as Larry headed for the door. They left the house and got into Larry's car and they were driving off a moment later.

Ennis was nervous and excited. He would see Jack again without the worries of any other commitment. But, due to the way Ennis had treated Jack the last time they saw each other, Ennis was afraid Jack wouldn't want to see him. But, maybe he was just being paranoid. After all, he had been wrong about Alma.

It was a twenty minute drive, but Larry finally stopped at where Jack was staying. He parked the car and looked over at Ennis. "Want me to give you some time alone with him?" he asked.

Ennis looked at Larry then gave a slight nod of his head then got out of the car without saying anything. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as he walked up the steps to the front door. He took a deep breath then lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

When the door opened, a complete stranger stood there. "Howdy," the man said. "How can I help you?"

Ennis started to say something then froze at the sound of Jack's voice coming from further in the house, "Randy, who's at the door?"

Randy...

Ennis turned and walked away the second Jack appeared behind Randy. Jack saw him and called out his name. Ennis didn't stop as he started down the street, not getting a ride with Larry. He just kept walking, hearing Jack then Larry before they were out of hearing range.

Several different emotions had coursed through his body that second he glimpsed Ennis over Randy's shoulder. Jack pushed past Randy and ran out the door, calling out for Ennis as Ennis practically ran away. He started after him then stopped when Larry stepped in his way, keeping him from going after Ennis.

"Why didn't you tell me Ennis was here?" Jack asked. Knowing Ennis had willingly come all the way out here was enough for Jack to forgive him. Unless this was a honeymoon trip. But, it hadn't seemed that way. "What do you think he's thinkin' right now?"

"I don't know," Larry said. "But maybe you don't need to be runnin' after him to make it worse."

Jack looked over at Randy, who was standing on the porch of his house. He looked back at Larry. "NOT runnin' after 'im would make it worse," he said. "You should have told me-"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Larry said. "And you could've mentioned the fact that you've moved on." He gestured to Randy.

"Randy?" Jack asked then shook his head. "He and his partner let me stay here for a while. Get your facts before you bring Ennis out here." He walked around Larry and started in the direction Ennis had went.

"How're you gonna find him?"

Jack stopped and looked back. "I know Ennis," he said then turned and walked off, quickening his pace. 


	26. Everything

Ennis didn't know how long he had walked. He just wanted to walk to forget what he had seen. What he was feeling. Jack had run back to Randy. Ennis hadn't felt this betrayed ever since he found out about Jack and Jason. It was really over between him and Jack. Jack had moved on. Ennis knew he should get on with his life, but he just couldn't. Jack was his life. He understood that more than anything.

He finally stopped and sat down on a bench. Even the bright, sunny day was betraying him. He felt dark and gloomy inside. It only made sense for the weather to match. He pulled the card out of his jacket pocket and looked at the photo then the note on the back. "Love now and always," was the phrase that he couldn't take his eyes off of. Jack had lied. Ennis wasn't mad. Just heartbroken.

He looked up when he heard horses and saw Larry's stable across the street. He only knew that because of the name on the sign. He looked down at the photo then put the card away and stood up. He walked across the street and over to the stable. He looked around, thinking back to when Jack had taken him to a horse auction one weekend. Jack probably got the idea then that he'd one day get Ennis a horse.

"Hey, Ennis," Jason greeted, waving. He paused when he saw the expression on Ennis' face. "Everything okay?"

Ennis stuck his hands in his jacket pockets then walked over to where Jason was standing in a stall, brushing a horse. "Went by and saw Jack," he said. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down, kicking the dirt. "Turns out he moved on and is livin' with another guy."

"Really?" Jason asked. It sounded like he didn't believe it at all. "Jack?"

Ennis nodded then looked at Jason. "Mind if I see Ennis Jr?"

Jason pushed his shock aside then nodded his head. "Sure," he said, placing the brush down. He stepped out of the stall and led Ennis past more stalls toward the back of the stable. He unhooked the latch on the gate. "He's gettin' on in years, but he's well taken care of." He opened the gate and gestured Ennis inside. "Sorry if I don't stick around, but I got a job to do."

"That's fine," Ennis said then watched as Jason walked off. He stepped inside the gate and closed it then walked over to the horse that turned its head slightly at his approach. He placed his hand on the horse's neck, petting it. "Thanks, Jack," he muttered under his breath.

"You're welcome."

Ennis jumped, startled, and turned to see Jack standing at the gate, arms propped on top of it. Ennis looked back at the horse, saying nothing. He couldn't walk off since Jack had him cornered there in the stall by standing at the gate. Ennis didn't want to talk to him, yet he really just wanted to take Jack into his arms and forget about everything that had happened since they parted ways back in college.

There was a click and creak as the gate opened and closed. "He was a loner when I met 'im," he said. "I found him a better home and he's been pretty grateful." He was standing beside Ennis now, his hand moving over the horse's strong back. "Unlike-"

"Don't compare me to a horse, Jack," Ennis said, lowering his hand. He turned away from the horse, but didn't look at Jack. He was practically warring with his emotions right now. He was hurt, yet felt better just by having Jack standing there with him.

"He likes bein' read poetry."

Ennis shook his head then started toward the gate.

"Randy let me stay with him and his partner."

Ennis stopped, one hand on the gate, but he didn't turn back. "I wasn't doin' too well," Jack went on. "I was havin' a rough time and I ran into Randy on my way home. I didn't want to go home and let my family see me like that. Randy helped out a lot."

"Like he helped in highschool?"

"Randy has someone else," Jack said. "Who he loves more than anything in the entire world. And, unlike me, he would never cheat or betray-"

"I'm sorry."

"What in the hell are you apologizin' for?"

Ennis lowered his hand from the gate and turned to Jack. "What am I...?" he trailed off with a shake of his head. "Jack, what I said to you-"

"You already admitted I was right."

"But I didn't do anything about it."

"I know," Jack said, taking a couple of steps forward but didn't close the distance between them too much. "And that hurt. Especially when I knew that whatever you were doin', you weren't happy and would never be happy."

"I don't expect you to forgive me."

Jack nodded. "But, I have to," he said. "I kinda owe it to ya since you took me back after everything I've done." He gestured to Ennis, a slight smile on his face. "And there's the fact that you're standin' here instead of off somewhere on your honeymoon fuckin' Mrs. Alma Del Mar."

Ennis pulled out the card. "Because of you," he said. He looked down at the card. "I've had a rough time, too. Especially when..." He trailed off then put the card away.

"I'd probably feel the same way, too, if I walked up to your house and Alma was there to greet me instead," Jack said. "I was still faced with the same feeling then, but seein' Randy was an entirely different thing."

Ennis looked at Jack. "I don't wanna be apart anymore," he said. "I don't want anything to come between us. I want that life back."

"What life, Ennis?" Jack asked, walking over to stand right in front of Ennis. "The life that kept us behind closed doors? That only our closest friends and family could see the real us?" Ennis looked away, saying nothing. "You've gotta face up to the fact that we're two people who love each other. And be proud of it instead of ashamed and scared. I know what happened with your uncle-"

"Jack-"

"-but that was in the past," Jack said. "I hate that it happened to you, but you're not this way because of him. You're just afraid of it because of him. I'm here for you. You don't have to be afraid of it anymore."

"But, it's hard."

"Then you don't love me."

That was like a slap in the face for Ennis. "Jack-"

"In your own way, you love me," Jack said. "But not in the way that I deserve. We have to have an equal partnership. I've proved you can trust me again, haven't I? You're the last person I've fucked the last four years. You'd expect that to be hard for me, but it wasn't. You know why? Because you weren't there. I suffered, I dealt with it, but I'm yours completely. And I'll always be yours."

Ennis stood there silent, unsure if he was being got onto for the way he was or not. Jack clearly still accepted him just the way he was. He just wanted something more from Ennis. It wasn't really a demand since Jack was still letting this be his choice alone.

"I love you," Jack said before the silence could linger for too long. "Even when you chose Alma over me, I still love you the same. More than life itself. Hell would have to freeze over twice for me to ever get over you."

Ennis didn't move, unable to say anything. A confession like this from Jack wasn't what he had expected. More than anything, he had been expecting anger. A slammed door in his face. Instead, Jack was the one begging for Ennis to take him back.

"Ennis."

Ennis looked at Jack. "I..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. He looked at the gate then past it. Everyone there was either out of sight or not even looking their way.

"Ennis."

When Ennis turned back, Jack was standing even closer to him. Ennis backed into the gate, making it clang and the horse perk up its ears in response. He looked at the horse then back at Jack. "I want you to have everything from me," he said, his voice barely audible. He licked his lips. "I love you." His voice held more strength this time.

Jack smiled then they both moved, coming together into a passionate kiss. Ennis clung desperately to Jack, not planning on ever letting him go ever again. Jack ran his fingers through Ennis' hair, pulling him back away from the gate and more out of sight further back in the stall. The horse stepped to the side out of their way as if it understood what was going on.

Ennis had Jack pinned against the wall, their bodies pressed together. Ennis closed his eyes with a low moan as Jack kissed down his neck, his hands finding their way up and under Ennis' shirt to caress his chest. "Jack," he whispered, his hand moved around to grab Jack's ass. He grinned as Jack bucked his hips against him.

Jack kissed him again as he started unfastening Ennis' belt. Ennis broke the kiss and pulled away, his hand on Jack's on his belt. "Here?" he asked. "In the middle of the day?"

Jack grinned and nodded his head. "Could be fun," he said then glanced at the horse when Ennis did. "He ain't gonna tell nobody." He let go of Ennis' belt anyway. Ennis let him go and he dropped his hands. "Ennis, I want you. Bad."

Ennis looked around once then their bodies came together once again. He didn't protest any further as Jack got his pants open and his dick pulled out. Ennis placed both hands against the wall as Jack knelt down and took him into his mouth. "Fuck," he moaned, thrusting into Jack's mouth. Before he could finish, Jack got to his feet again.

Without a word, Jack turned away from Ennis to face the wall. Ennis heard the clink of a belt and a zipper going down. He placed his hands on Jack's hips then they pushed Jack's jeans down together.

Jack let out a moan as Ennis pushed a finger inside him. Ennis quietly shushed him and Jack did his best as he was prepared. He closed his eyes as Ennis' fingers left and were replaced with his cock. When Jack let out a louder moan, Ennis planted a hand over his mouth. Jack rolled his eyes then forced himself to be more quiet as Ennis fucked him.

"Better than Alma?" Jack asked once Ennis' hand was gone.

"Shut up," Ennis said.

Nothing more was said for the next few minutes. Jack tightened around Ennis as he shot his load. Ennis wasn't too far behind, breathing heavily as he rested his forehead on Jack's back.

"Staying with my folks?" Jack asked as Ennis pulled out and fixed himself up. He pulled up his jeans.

Ennis nodded. "Unless you've got somewhere better in mind?" he asked. He asked the question as if he was serious.

"My folks really that bad?" Jack asked as they left the stall. It would definitely be a never forget moment. "Or is it-"

"I wanna stay with you."

"Done," Jack said. "I'll just have to let Randy know, but he won't mind."

"I've gotta go by the house and get my things."

"Want a ride or do you wanna meet up later?"

"Meet up later."

"Why?"

Ennis turned away, blushing. "Won't get anything done if I can't keep my hands off you."

Jack just smiled. 


	27. Happy

Ennis went back to the house to grab his bag. When he stepped outside, he wasn't surprised at all to see Jack standing there leaning against his car, a smile on his face as Ennis walked over to him. Jack took the bag from him and tossed it into the back seat then grabbed him by the jacket and pulled Ennis toward him.

"Gonna stick around until I get a permanent place?" Jack asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. His leg came up, pressing his thigh against Ennis' crotch. "We could have a place like we had in college. Nice neighborhood, quiet neighbors."

"Whatever's afordable is fine with me," Ennis said.

"Really?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows slighty. "What if that turns into the neighborhood with the nosiest neighbors?"

Ennis shook his head at that. "Then I'm movin' back to Wyoming," he said. "Livin' with you or not, I ain't dealin' with nosy neighbors."

Jack smiled then stepped away from Ennis. "Ready to go?" he asked, opening the door of the car. "Randy's out, so we'll have the entire house to ourselves." He smirked then got into the car.

Ennis walked around the car and got in the passenger's seat. "Not everything has to be about sex," he said, looking over at Jack.

Jack started the car and looked at Ennis. "Then what's your first item on the agenda when you get me alone?" he asked. He didn't need his smooth talking charm to get Ennis. All he had to do was be himself. Just sit there and breathe was enough for Ennis' heart to pound.

Ennis looked forward, still feeling those blue eyes studying him closely. "Fuck you," he muttered with a shake of his head. He looked over at Jack. "You're too damn fine to keep at a distance."

Jack grinned then looked forward and drove off. He would probably break the law a few times, but nothing was stopping him from getting back to the house as fast as he possibly could.

Living at Randy's place wasn't as bad as Ennis expected it to be. Most of the time he and Jack had the place to himself since Randy and his boyfriend had work all day and usually got home late at night. The only time Ennis saw them was breakfast and only for a few short minutes.

Whenever Ennis and Jack weren't at home, Jack took him to the stables to take Ennis Jr. out for a ride. And, after a while, Ennis finally convinced Jack to change the name of the horse. Ennis Jr. became Jack & Ennis Jr. A strange name for a horse, but that was the way Ennis wanted it and Jack wasn't going to complain.

Jack finally got a place, though they ended up not staying there for very long. Ennis wanted to move closer to Alma and Jenny, so Jack gave him his wish. Jack bought a house that was big enough to keep Jack & Ennis Jr. on the property. And it was only a couple of hours drive to where Alma and Jenny were. Ennis got to bring Jenny out to the house often and he was the dad he had always wanted to be.

After a few months, Ennis finally took the next step and no longer minded the brief public affections. He had Jack, he was happy and in love. And, as Jack had said so many times, they shouldn't have to hide.

He was going to stand up for what he had.

**The End**

**(sorry if it was short, but I thought it was a pretty good way of bringing it to a close)**


End file.
